


A Teaspoon of Spice

by Jeeblie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And then- oh shit he's really aggressive, Because like aww Junkrat's kinda sweet, Dominant Jamison Fawkes, F/M, I feel like I say I'm making a slow burn, I'm trying to make a slow burn, Junkrat think your hot, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Junkrat's unfortunetly not a werewolf, Reader gets whiplash from the flip flop, Roadhog is a damn mother hen, Slow Burn, Theres going to be a big flip flop, Werewolf Jesse McCree, but don't worry, but then it's going to crash and burn like all my other stories, just your regular trash man, like right off the bat, lycanthropy, nothing can convince me otherwise, reader is aggressive, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeblie/pseuds/Jeeblie
Summary: Trying to hide the fact that your a werewolf is surpringly tough against someone as good at snooping as Junkat- the wriggly and half mad man that he was.Or in simpler terms- the trash man thinks this werewolf is fucking hot-
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97





	1. Shy of Death

When they found you on the street, you were broken.

A shattered piece of yourself that would never be whole.

You had no worth to them, no worth to anyone, you were merely a sack of dead tissue laying across the ground like a limp carcass.

You honestly didn't care who found you- who knew your secret- who picked you off the street and if they wanted to do horrible things to you.

You were already broken- from all the things done to you- but that meant nothing else could shatter you.

Imagine your surprise when instead of a cold and calculated hand reaching down to place you in a cage by the scruff of your neck, but instead, a warm and gentle hand was extended to you- asking for your permission to be rescued.

You didn't feel like you needed to be rescued- you weren't worth it. But the angel that extended their arm was so kind, and so inviting- that all the guilt of burdening someone was shoved to the side by the need for comfort. Every sentient things greatest want.

She grabbed your limp hand, firmly, and pulled your to your feet. Forced you to stand like you meant something to anyone.

Metaphorically of course. Your body was so abused that several people had to drag your massive body onto a ship. All while you barely cracked open your weary eyes. The change in lighting was messing with your eyes- from the dark damp road, to a clean, bright inside of some sort of ship.

The doors closed, and the engine had started, and people were rushing around your body, everything kept phasing in and out of existence. One moment your looking into a flashlight, the next you see that angel addressing your wounds, feeling the stinging clean.

You faintly remember vomiting- so put out and dizzy from all the spinning voices and moments that even if you tried you couldn't have stopped from dirtying the clean floors.

The engine was loud in your ears, and the feeling of flying was so strong- that eventually- everything went black.

But oh- you could still feel everything. A never ending nightmare of fading voices, and prodding needles- everything from your past ate you up on the inside- a mad beast that swirled in your mind like a maelstrom of chaos.

Not even now, when you were supposed to be unconscious, could you stop feeling everything happening in your body.

Hours of feeling, and aching, yet not feeling, and your eyes finally opened.

When you woke- you were motionless. Already expecting the worst, and already ready to submit to defeat.

But excruciating pain never came.

Neither did the doctors with needles, and straps, or the cage- and the knives.

Simply...

A serene and quiet air about you, the windows showed mornings light, and the air conditioning gently made the curtains sway.

You still felt tremendously tired, and still ached with every breath of air you took, but it was... better.

Better then before, better then everything before.

It took awhile for anyone to check on you, and you took that time to contemplate everything that happened in your life.

All the minute details that led to being tortured the way you were- and every minor thing you could have done to receive an actual hospital bed to lay on- and actual blankets.

But eventually, someone had to come check on you, and you knew they were coming minutes before they entered the room.

A door opening, from far off down the hallway of what you could assume was the medical ward entrance- and the clicking of high heels that spoke of someone important.

You weren't surprised when someone opened you hospital room, the angel from before strutting in with a caring demeanor about her. Everything from her golden hair, and worry stress lines, and the kind smile on her face told you of a genuine, living breathing, and gentle person.

She wanted to help you.

Did you believe that? Barely...

But all the signs were so obvious that it was hard to even try to ignore them.

She waved her hand the moment she saw you, smiling and speaking a simple, "Greetings!" Gentle voice directed at you and nearly blinding you.

"How are you feeling?" She took the seat next to your bed, clipboard in hand and pen idly being held in her hand.

You almost gave her an incredulous look, so confused by her nature that it took you quite awhile to chug out a response.

"I..." you muttered, flexing you hands and looking between them and her. The bandages smelled of her scent- and you knew she was responsible for helping.

"Better..." exhaling, the tension in you eased at the fact that she continued to look like she gave a damn.

"Excellent! Better is, well, better then before-" her face grew a tinge of worry, "I wasn't sure you would even make it to proper medical supplies..."

Face unchanging, you merely nodded- more then aware of how you perched yourself on deaths row.

"..." you both gave each other glances, yours feeling much more aggressive then it should have. Curiosity and disbelief burned inside of you, "Why'd ya do it....?"

She looked at you, not quite understanding what you were asking, "Pardon?"

"Why'd you save me?" A fire flared in your eyes, and she saw this- emotions kindling and bubbling, before gently being eased down with her response.

"Why wouldn't I?"

You resigned yourself to silence at her answer, simply looking at your hands, and trying to find it in yourself to believe her kindness.

She cleared her throat, before looking at you with the same amount of care she had been, "My name is Angela, may I ask what yours is?"

"(Y/N)..." You spoke, gritting your words through your teeth.

"What a lovely name-" she smiled, writing something on her clipboard.

"Alright miss (Y/N), I'm going to run you through how your currently doing."

A simple nod from your head and she continued.

"Now, firstly, whatever happened to you should have killed you, multiple times over, and thankfully your... talent helped you through."

Angela flipped a page on the clipboard, looking at a list of some sort. Every small noise sent a cascade of echos in your aching head. You should have been dead.

"Alright- you sustained about 26 bone fractures, five broken ribs, a pierced lung, extreme blunt trauma to the head, as well as shards of glass needing to be removed from your skull and other parts of your body. Your rib cage nearly folded into itself, and your spinal cord was snapped."

Did you still even want to be alive...

She took a breath, pausing to take in your facial expression before continuing, "And those were just the top of the list."

"Sounds about right."

Angela squinted at you, worried at the apathy in your voice. She made no comment on it however, simply choosing to continue, "How in the world did you acquire so many injuries?"

Refusing to change your grim face, you continued to stare at your hands, slowly clenching them the longer and harder you thought about everything that happened. Your body was tensing with how much negative energy was building, and you could feel the hair on your neck bristling.

"You don't have to answer." Angela's voice broke your line of thought, and the limbs that had been growing and the fur that had been spreading paused, before subsiding back into you.

"..." A silence fell into the room, still thick with the tension from before.

"We have another here like you, if you would like to meet him."

You couldn't help but perk up a little bit. The last time you had seen another like you was when you traveled with your family to a meeting ground- and that was years before you were captured.

Would seeing them even do anything for you? Did you even want to try and kindle a warmth for life.

"I'll be right back." As she stood up to leave, you reached out, gently grabbing onto her lab coat.

She paused, looking back at you while you furrowed your brows and stared at the floor.

It took a moment for anything to come from your mouth, but when it did, it was a small, barely audible mutter of, "....Thank you..."

She looked, smiled, and said, "Of course."

Without another word, Angela left the room, the clacking of her heels echoing out of the medical ward.

You took a moment to settle yourself, patting down your bristled hair, and taking a few deep breaths. A quick stretch, and you felt your body crack with a mixture of satisfaction and ache.

It had been awhile since you last stretched freely.

It felt nice.

About five minutes of looking at your wounds later, and the door to the medical ward opened from outside the hallway. With it came the scent of you- another with your capabilities.

It was calming- a familiarity you hadn't had in awhile.

When they came walking through the door, your eyes met with Angela's first, before straying and catching the brown eyes of someone dressed like a cowboy. The idiocy of it almost made you laugh, but you were too focused on taking in his scent.

He seemed to be doing something similar to you, sniffing cautiously at the air, before finally smiling and starting off with, "Howdy there pardner, names Mcree."

Kudos to the start of a good friendship. The beast in you trusted him, and he trusted you- its easy to connect with another of your kind. You gave him your name without hesitation.

"Think you can walk pup?" Was the first question that came from his mouth, as he sidled to the side of your bed.

You nodded, "Most likely."

He extended a robotic hand, to which you grabbed onto and stood from the bed.

Admittedly, you were still considerably sore, and walking killed you on the inside, but you wanted to get up. You didn't want to be left alone with humans- even if they were as nice as Angela.

Mcree gave a small pat to your head, "Now how's bout a little tour around base?"

With that, you were off, a final goodbye to Angela and down the hall you went.

He prattled on to you about everything on the bass, leading you from one hallway to the next, opening doors to training grounds, and labs, and workshops- everything was so open- and free to explore.

It was a complete opposite to where you used to be- and that paired with the company of Mcree, and this place had the makings of a home.

Not that you rightly deserved it- and not that you even wanted it- but the thought was in some ways pleasant to you.

Mcree was essentric- and ironically funny- ending his tour with the cafeteria and asking if you were hungry. Which you were- undeniably- and without farther ado, you both sat in some small corner of the room with plates stacked with a glorious amount of food.

It was had to not smile when you knew what Mcree was- but you restrained yourself, still not fully comfortable.

It was pleasant, feeling like you had a friend- but not pleasant enough to stop you from worrying about all the prying eyes.

Everyone in the cafeteria watched you, most with curiosity, a few with an intent- it would have frightened you, were it not for the fact that you were already accustomed to thousands of eyes piercing through you.

"So what's your favorite type of meal?" Mcree muffled out, mouth full of a mix of hamburger and fries.

"Meat." You deadpanned back at him.

"Pfft- well that's obvious- what kind though." The cowboy gave a chuckle, before swallowing, "Chicken? Pork? Maybe some Carne Asada?"

You shrugged, "I like chicken I guess- never had Carn Ashda- or whatever you said."

Mcree gave you a blank look, "Carne Asada-" He paused, "and you are getting introduced to all the Mexican cuisine I know of-"

A laugh escaped before you could stop it, "Haha- Alright cowboy- go ahead and teach me proper food etiquette."

"I can and I will." He shoved another burger in his mouth in a matter a fact way, continuing to eat in relative silence.

He'd still pause to talk about something, but most of dinner was spent silently eating.

Finally, after dinner was finished and everyone began filing out of the cafeteria, Mcree led you back to the medical ward.

Stopping outside your door, he leaned against the wall and looked to you, "So for now we don't have a room set up for you, and Angela wants to make sure your healthy-" He looked you in the eyes, "So we'd like if ya stayed in the hospital room, but whatever makes you most comfortable. You can sleep wherever ya want."

"Sure..." you nodded, looking at the door before giving it a hesitant nudge.

It opened with a creak, much darker now that daylight had fallen. Much more reminiscent of the dreary lab you had been stuck in. You could still see just fine- but something so reminiscent of it so fresh from being there made your hair bristle.

Mcree set a hand on your shoulder, clearly feeling your fear, "Hey now darl' ya ain't gotta do nothin ya don' wan to."

"I can do it." You muttered, stuck staring into the room.

"But ya don't have to."

It's fine.

It's really really fine.

Is what you wanted to say- but instead, all that came out was a garbled growl, body having started expanding at all the twisted emotions sparking inside of you.

You were shifting- joints popping and bones snapping- and this time you couldn't quite stop yourself. Instead you stood- hunched over and staring into the doorway fully shifted into the eight foot tall beast of a creature you were.

Shaggy fur had coated you, long jaw clenched and pulled back into a snarl-

It hurt that you had such a lack of control over this side of yourself- when years before this whole fiasco happened even when you were wrathful you could keep a level head.

You were useless.

Mcree firmly grabbed your massive arm, "Hey there pup- don't worry- I've got your back."

He gave a few small pats to your bicep,

None of which helped turn you back, but it at least made you focus on something other then the itching sensation of needles in your back.

"Come on- I've got a few spare blankets in my room."

Wordlessly, he led you down the hall, out of the medical ward and towards where the rooms were- similar to a campus dorm, only with single file hallways and fancy pin pad sliding doors.

It was a miracle no one was out and about to see your hulking mass of muscle and fur- much less the teeth that had refused to unclench- or eyes that refused to unsharpen.

Mcree types in a quick few numbers into a pinpad, door sliding open and leading into a room that smelt of him. Smelt of wolf and dust.

He let go of your arm, moseying into his closet and grabbing a few large southwestern styled blankets.

"Here- you can use these."

You simply snuffed in his direction, refusing to take any steps and instead just standing at the front of his room.

He didn't try to force you any farther, simply shooting you a worried look. Before sitting cross legged on the floor. The placed the blankets down, neatly folded and in front of him.

You stood, hackles raised and claws tense. Mcree was calm- and you were not- and you wanted more then anything to be what you weren't.

So with the first few steps forward, you sat in front of him, the ground made a thud with how fast you dropped.

The snarl from your face slowly dropped. Fangs being hidden by your maw-

Mcree pulled you into a hug.

"Listen." He squeezed a little tighter, "I know I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I've felt what your going through before."

The fur began retracting. The limbs were cracking, and retreating into the rest of you.

Before long,

You were just a sad, broken carcass- who didn't give a fuck about what was happening to yourself.

All you knew, was that things sucked, and getting this hug was so much better then sucking.


	2. Smooth for a Rough Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit- your somehow adjusting- Yyaaayyy

Waking up to the sunlight after a horrible sleep was both in itself, a blessing and a curse. 

On one hand you felt free of the nightmare of a place you came from and dreamed of- and on the other, your eyes felt so terribly adjusted to it they you had to rub them for a solid minute before they even let you see. 

You had to take a moment to even remember where you were- everything felt so surreal. It shouldn't be possible that your free, and yet, here you were. Laying in a swaddle of blankets on the floor of another werewolf's room. Everything here smelt like dog- but a good kinda dog if that even made sense. 

Mcree was still sleeping- his snoring more then testament to that- and you refused to go out into the halls to find food. Too many people you didn't trust- too many people who could try something on you.

Perhaps... Angela?

No matter how much you wanted to trust her, something in you begged you not to.

The wounds on you had already almost fully healed, simply because of your nature. So that was a plus- but what did that matter. Wow, fast healing- who even gave a shit. 

Instead of doing anything, you simply curled farther into the blankets, pulling them close and hoping Mcree woke up and saved you from dying of boredom and or the dark thoughts plowing through your mind.

You took that waiting time and thought about everything that happened so far. And just how grateful you should be for everything these people have done for you. You should give them your full and utter trust- but you just... can't.

An irritated huff passed your teeth, and another solid hour of waiting occurred before Mcree even dared start to wake.

It was slow at first, but you could here the change in breathing easily. He stopped snoring, and rolled over, brown eyes blearily cracking open and meeting your own.

He lifted a hand, sleepily waving at your wide and inquisitive eyes before yawning and sitting up straight. Mcree slept shirtless, but you could care less- you just wanted to go to the cafeteria and eat something. You haven't had proper meals in a long time, and your body was all but begging you to hunt something. 

"Breakfast?" You mumbled in question to Mcree, who was hunched on his bed and tiredly scratching at his beard. He just hummed at you, swinging his legs off the bed, and walking to grab clothes from his closet.

"I'll- uh- I'll wait outside... I guess." You muttered, dragging the blankets with you as you waltzed out of his room. God you wish you didn't though. Who knows what stranger could be out there. 

Standing just outside his door was agonizingly nerve racking, all your hair standing on edge as a door slide open about four doors down. 

Out walked a girl, brown hair swept to the left in wild spikes. She had a weird device on her chest, and immediately you distrusted her. 

Her groggy eyes looked your way, brightening at the sight of you, before confusedly observing the grimace you had fixed on her. 

Perfect timing- the door behind you opened, and out Mcree walked, dressed in his cowboy gettup, and smelling of timber. He nudged you with his arm, moseying passed you and down the hall.

Surely if he wasn't frightened of her, you shouldn't be either. You shot her one last look before scurrying after Mcree.

Stopping at his side you nudged him back watchibg as he finishedshooting her a wave, "Who's that?"

He just yawned, "That's Lena- she's a pretty nice person- real peppy."

Humming, you continued walking, ending up at the cafeteria and the smell of breakfast hit you full force.

Jeeze- this place loved to serve quality food.

Just as before you both loaded up your plates, and sidled into the corner you were most comfortable with.

You could spot anyone coming to talk and or attack you and that was what mattered.

Sitting down, you both sat in a relative silence, both groggy and both just wanting to eat something. You kept your eye on everyone.

Every twitch and word that came from their mouths. In all honesty, there weren't too many people here. A majority looked stylized in clothes and gear, and the other two thirds appeared as regular soldiers.

From the girl in the hall, to a DJ looking dude- and lastly, your eyes landing on a duo.

One lanky and clearly hunched- while the other was massive and boar like. The one with the gas mask looked like he could kill all of you in a single breath if he wanted, and for that you distrusted him. 

The lanky one beside him followed a similar mindset. He was too fidgety for his own good- every second was spent twitching and touching and glancing at everyone around him. Not nervously- but in a way that was seeking opportunity. 

Abruptly, the fidgety one paused as he took the time to take in your cornered figure.

You immediately threw him a passive look- face bordering aggression, but struggling to stay passive out of gratitude to the institution- or whatever they were- that took you in.

Huffing- you looked back at your food, taking a bite of bacon and grumbling to yourself. 

"Who's the lanky dude?" You asked.

Mcree just made an exasperated face, "A coackroach- that's what he is." He stabbed some eggs, shoving them in his face before continuing, "He stole my hat just a few days ago-"

You interrupted with a low growl, your hair nearly fur- watching as Mcree immediately took back what he said, "Woah- Woah- he's a rat, but he doesn't do anything more then pester the lot of us-"

A few more harsh seconds of you looking at Mcree, before you settled, grumbling and continuing to hesitantly eat.

You didn't have the right to make judgment on these people- what were you even trying to do-

What were you -going- to do if Mcree hadn't stopped you. Tear him apart?- fulfill every viscious thought of revenge you had?- channel all the stored hatred onto one innocent bystander?

Fuck you- why would you think that...

You sent silent apologies to the fidgety dude, mentally scrambling to try and control the wolf brain that wanted nothing more then to rampage around the room.

Everytime you looked at a human, you were met with the image of cold and calculated human eyes and hands, staring down at you, kives ready and machines beeping. 

It made you itch.

"How'd you get bit?" Mcree interrupted. 

You cocked your head at him, "Pardon?"

He scoffed, "Bit? You know- chomp?"

You kept staring.

"Did you loose a few screws after we found you?"

Then it clicked. Mcree was turned. This cowboy in front of you wasn't a full blood- and you supposed that made sense. The vaguely human scent that dragged off of him and hid beneath the smell of timber could certainly be testament.

"I was never bit- simply born." You bit into your twelve-ish piece of bacon, crunching it down and grabbing another. 

"Oh." Mcree simply stated, finally wipping sleep out of his eyes, "That- I guess that makes you the first natural wolf I've seen."

You hummed, "First unnatural goes to you cowboy. From where I come from- we were only born."

Mcree hummed back, scooping the rest of his plate into his mouth before looking at you in a cocky sort of way, "I eat way faster then you."

"No." You muttered, "You just have a bigger mouth then me."

He shrugged, "Same difference-"

Without much more to say, you finished your breakfast, and followed him off into the hallways.

He briefed you quickly while walking, saying that you'd need a check up with Angela first, and then a quick meeting with a few of the people in charge to get you all settled. From there, you'd find out what's going to happen.

The trip to Angela's was easier for you. The fifty percent of you that found her charming lead you through the steps of letting her check your vitals, and after that you made off to the head office of sorts.

In all honesty you didn't quite want to meet an authority figure. It made you... itch. In an all too familiar way.

But regardless, it had to happen eventually. Mcree lead you up to the door, and you simple just walked in. Immediately, you were taken off guard when you spotted an animal just sitting at a workshop looking area.

More accurately, a literal gorilla. 

You moseyed in- more confused then anxious, or afraid.

The gorilla was talking to someone- yes talking- holding some sort of device in his hand. The man he was talking to glanced up at you, already aware of your presence, which in turn made the gorilla turn around to look at you.

"Oh! Good- your here!" The gorilla smiled to you, "We were just talking about your living courters!"

The man across the worshop table ahem'ed, eyebrows furrowing from under his visor.

"Right- that is- if you would want to stay with us."

You could almost see the visible eye roll coming from the man, "What he means to say is if your not a threat, and if you'd want to take arms with a bunch off strangers, we'd be willing to spare you a place to stay."

You gave a confused look to both of them, "Why?" 

The gorilla made a nervous face, "Why?"

Before you could keep questioning, Mcree spoke up, "Because we're down on numbers- and having a second me would give us an unbelievable advantage."

"You'd have to work to stay- we don't keep dead weight." The older man spoke.

Squinting, you eyed everyone in the room. Did they only rescue you to recruit you?

What kind of twisted place makes someone feel indebted to them and then tries to guilt them into fighting?

"So you only saved me so you'd have an advantage?" You couldn't hide the slight hurt in your voice.

The man from across the workshop spoke, "We would have saved you regardless of if you were a wolf or not. Angela cares too much for her own good."

"Right!" The gorilla chimed, "We saved you, and then found that our motives might line up!" 

"Talon was the name of the place that had you." The older man cut in, "The tech still attached to your half dead body was more then enough proof." 

Talon...

The name oozed in your mind like a vile of acid.

A name to all the faces in your head.

The wood for all your fire to burn-

Maybe you would stay here...

And maybe this place didn't feel so freakishly strange after all.

"I'll stay." You grimaced, hair standing on edge yet again, a few of your limbs cracking with your new lack of control, "I'll stay if it means ripping that place apart."

The man nodded, and the gorilla gave a hesitant smile, "Glad to have you, my name's Winston!" He waved to you, fixing his glasses before pointing to the other man, "Over here is Soldier 76."

Soldier didn't respond, merely continuing to listen in to the conversation.

From that meeting, you figured several things out in your cake mix of a mind.

One, you were going to tear Talon apart piece by piece, even if you had to make sacrifices.

Two, this place was going to help you do just that.

After that, you settled nicely into a grind of things. You got your room, you got your own blankets- your own personal hole for hiding when you made the wolf side of you too anxious and afraid of the unknown. 

So it went akin to something like this, eat breakfast with Mcree, go off and figure something to do, sit in your room, eat lunch alone- as even Mcree had other things to attend to- such as something called human f r i e n d s- from there you would train, and train, and tear the living hell out of bots with your bare hands.

Hands- because you weren't allowed to show the rest of the base what you were. Too confidential- and they didn't want a chance of spies reporting back that Overwatch got a fresh order of wolf. 

After that, you'd have dinner, and sidle off to bed, ready to rest for the new day.

It was surprisingly easy for that to happen, even if 76 would test your skills every day (ashamed to say he would get close to beating your ass into the ground) and even if Winston found some sort of companionship from you and followed you around asking you strange questions. 

You'd met a few of the other people on base, most of which you had to restrain yourself from growling at, and instead resign to grumbling out an excuse before briskly speed walking away.

But you were trying. That's what mattered. You were giving some sort of effort to make good with others and not scare them off.

The full moon was soon, which you noticed as a side note, finding it even harder to maintain an ounce of control over yourself. 

You used to be so good at balancing both sides. 

And now, after being picked apart by Talon, the scales inside of you were greatly off centered.

You knew when the time of month hit- you'd need to be restrained- unlike your past self who reveled in being truly free and in control of life. You warned the few people who knew about you, 76 taking it upon himself to keep an eye on you and make sure you didn't just up and shift early. Reinhardt as well was given the watching task, a man you didn't know well enough to not start growling at with how tall he and stacked he was.

All in all- your life was stabilizing- in the smallest of ways.


	3. Meeting Six Foot of Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noot noot trash man

After the first week of routine, you had had pretty much found a small normalcy about you. Most people just accepted you didn't want to talk to anyone, and you had decidedly faded into the every day background.

Accept for one person. Junkrat. The wriggly man you noticed on your second day here.

He would always, at some point or another, have an eye on you. Prying fingers just ready to pick apart at you. You could tell he was planning something- the warning Mcree gave you ringing in your head. 

He was a coackroach, but mostly harmless.

Time and time again you'd catch him looking at you, and time and time again you'd give him a half passive agressive half monotone face.

It wasn't personal. He was just the only one who kept paying attention to you- and it sucked.

You didn't want the attention.

But instead of wondering why he was staring, you continued about your days. 

Multiple times he had tried to talk to you, most of which was in the cafeteria, and most of which Mcree jumped in, knowing how off centered you were at the moment.

Soldier and Rein were always close by, if not one then the other. And at this point, you'd say you have a soft spot for the big German grandpa.

He yelled, absolutely every goddamn thing he said, but he was so fucking sweet and humble that at some point in time you just started enjoying his company. 

He always had tales of Valor and heroism to tell- most of which seemed improbable, but he was genuine, you wouldn't want to tell him otherwise and risk hurting his feelings.

Even Rein had seemed to notice how Junkrat took an interest in you- idly chatting about how the junker was starting to lurk in areas you frequented.

It was weird. 

Really weird.

And it just felt like he had some sort of motive backing up his actions. 

At one point he even faked yelling that there was an enemy on base, 76 rushing you out of the room- you could see the disappointment on his face as you left.

So, you kept going about your merry way, trying your best to get stronger, strong enough to stop Talon directly in their tracks.

Until late at night, you just burned out. Completely. Mcree had been here early, you knew this because you were with him, the both of you practicing with Roadhog. For whatever reason the boar asked him to, but as per usual, the both of them eventually left to do their own things.

So, there you were, in the training grounds, sitting on some mock building and feeling like life is a fucking joke. You wondered to yourself if trying was really necessary- if putting so much effort into revenge was even worth it.

You ended up sitting there longer then you thought, the lights automatically turning off, because yes, everyone should be asleep at this time.

Even Mcree, and 76, and Rein, and even Angela. Maybe Winston might still be up experimenting, but you wouldn't want to disturb him. Everyone you had some sort or inclination for was off limits at the moment, and that sucked.

So instead of moving back to your room, you kept sitting up there, overthinking life with a mixture of grief and rage.

But eventually, something new happened.

The training doors slid open, angry and off centered footsteps wandering in.

Whoever it was seethed to themselves about something, and you were too out of it to even care about who could find you.

A few explosions went off, ticking around like grenades before booming. 

It hurt your ears to some degree, but you decided to space out the best you could despite that.

You could see fine in the dark, just fine. So when a lanky figure hobbled towards the training bots, explosions ringing out left and right, you knew precisely who it was.

Junkrat. Of course he'd be in the room your in at precisely this time of night... morning- something. 

But he didn't even notice you. Going about his merry way, laughing up a riot as he laid waste to training bot after training bot. 

A few minutes of that, and you tuned him out completely, just idly watching his chaos. 

It was nice to observe, and be unobserved by others. 

Eventually though, you watched him glance past you, and immediately do a double take.

He had finally realized someone was up there.

Wow.

A couple explosions up and with a startling amount of force, Junkart was standing next to you. He had a suspicious face on and gave you a once over. Not that there was much to narrow in on with how dark the room was. The only lights were the glowing perimeters and a few landing pad lights.

"Oi- whats a bloke like you doin 'ere?" His accent was heavy- but even heavier was his scent. You nearly fell off with just how much of a push in the face it was.

It was similar to Roadhogs in a way- only much, much stronger, and headier, and it radiated off of him like a heavy fog.

It didn't smell human- but it wasn't you, and it wasn't anything else. He just... smelled like an inanimate object, and whatever it was made your guard drop. This wasn't a pristine scientist, ready to dice you.

This wasn't a soldier, collaring you and stuffing you into a cage.

It was just... the outside.

You watched him shift around as his mouth moved to talk, but you didn't hear anything. Too swept up in being confused. You know he's a human, factually, in your mind.

But your nose is saying no- your wrong- and you swear he's not a living thing.

Finally the movement of sitting next to you jolts you to attention, his words just barely reaching your ear, "Right- uh- you practicing?"

He's taller then you even while sitting. Funny. He always looked so little next to Roaghog. Now that he's next to you the fact that he's taller is a bit of a... surprise.

Very discreetly, you tried to sniff him, still so confused at why and how a human could smell the way he does. Everyone smells alive. There isn't anyway he can't be.

Junkrat absentmindedly tried to shoot at some far off bots. Giggling moderately when a few explosions hit their mark.

You huffed in confusion, and he looked to your expression. Barely flinching at his gaze, you simply paused before finally responding to his question, "No."

"Oh?" Junkrat sassed, "Not training?" He took a moment to raise his eyebrows and place a hand on his chest, "What, EVER, could you be doing???" He shook his head around with ever word of the sentence, mock dramatics dripping off every word, eyes closing at the end with fake poshness. 

He peeked a single eye open, and the gold rings he had nearly glowed.

"Just... sitting..." you responded, shuffling about

"OH?" His grin grew wider, and even more sarcastic and poking then before, "Hope ya ain't turning into a bludger- 76 would beat you a new one."

You huffed out a laugh of some sort, "I can only assume that's some sort of a poke at being lazy." Soldier definitely could and would beat some sense into you. He didn't pull any punches, because he knew you had a massive advantage.

"Damn roight." Junkrat croaked, he sounded oddly not crazy.

And then, you both just sat together. Atop a mock roof. You hate to admit that you enjoyed the cockroaches company, but, he wasn't human to you, and your guard dropped so low that even a rat like him could jump it.

At some point or another, Junkrat took to launching grenades at a few far off training bots. You wanted to ask him a million questions- most of which pertained to his scent, but how would that even work. 

'Hi- I'm an undercover werewolf- you smell weird, what was your childhood like?'

Psh. Yeah. Like you could do that. Much less would you want to disclose that information to a human like him. Inanimate object smelling as he is. 

If you just get close enough to him. Close enough to press your nose to his skin and breath, maybe there was something underneath the soot and grim that covered him.

Maybe, just maybe, then you could properly discern if he was a threat or not.

Just as you started to lean in, he looked to you suddenly speaking "Any reason you're just sittin out 'ere?"

An irritated huff came before you could stop it, and you could feel your nails get just a little bit sharper, "Any reason you're here this late?" You sassed back.

A nervous giggle flew off of him, and it almost made you smirk, "Got real bloody mad- decided to blow off some steam."

You felt that before. Many times over in fact. So many times that you eventually stopped trying to release it- and instead let it fester inside of you.

"I can relate." You mumbled.

"HAH- glad we're on similar sides-" Junkrat spoke, shooting off another set of grenades, before taking a moment to reload his frag launcher.

He was so sharp and lanky looking. Nothing on him was soft, and you wondered what it would be like to get hurt by him.

You looked away. 

Wondered what it'd be like to watch as people cut you open- if you would fight back now that you know there are some people out there that have your back.

He was staring at you, the two gold eyes in the corner of your eye were tell tale of that fact, and you finally decided that maybe... just maybe... you should turn in for the night.

Letting 76 get an edge in combat because of tiredness would haunt you for weeks.

Standing, you spared a mere glance in his direction, before walking off and dropping from the mock building. You landed without much trouble, any friction you felt burning in your legs healing instantly.

All the while, as you stalked out of the training room, you felt him staring at you.

As soon as the sliding doors closed behind you, the breath you were holding pushed itself out of your lungs. You didn't bothed sticking around, running off in a different direction. 

His scent lingered with you, and where your legs brushed there was ash and soot.

You shook your head as you walked, trying to shake off his smell, and only succeeding minutes after.

A passing thought drifted by, one asking what time it was, and the other wondering if Winston was still up.

He needed to stop staying up so late. Poor dude was going to run his mental health into the ground.

Not that you had room to talk, but regardless you headed in his direction. 

When you reached his room your hand lifted, knuckles gently tapping on the door before you heard him shuffling around.

"Come in!" Winston called, shuffling around some more before you let yourself in.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing out and about?"

You rose an eyebrow, "See, this is where I have the excuse of being nocturnal, and then ask you why your up." 

Winston let out a nervous laugh, "Well I... I don't have any excuses, but I started a new shield prototype!" 

He shrugged, "One thing led to another.."

Laughing, you waltzed in and took a seat on one of the bean bag chairs he had. Not at all like the labs you've been acquainted with.

"Classic Winston. You should take better care of yourself big guy."

He laughed, "Yes, so I've heard."

"So tell me about your new prototype." You spoke, cuddling into the bean bag and yawning.

The gorilla plucked the device he had been working on off the table, showing it to you and immediately going on a rant about all the great plans he has for it.

You fell asleep somewhere between, 'improved durability' and 'thermal reactor.'


	4. A Little Junkrat Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junrats pov from last chappy c:

Jamison was a wriggly thing. A cockroach that slipped into the wall every time you thought it was dead. He was manic, and came off as incredibly dumb, or in a better sense, insane.

Most people underestimated him, underestimated just how observant he was, and could be.

Which is why when the new recruit came in, and all the verterian agents kept their eyes on her at all times, he could tell something was up.

This new agent- was reclusive, and incredibly monotone, and hell, he hates people with a stick up their ass, but he could tell there was something big happening. 

Junkrat was smart, and if there was one thing he hated more then thiefs or kill joys, it was not knowing what was up.

Not knowing the secrets someone was hiding.

It made him wiggle and fidget in excitement, absolutely itching to tear down a carefully crafted wall, a wall placed almost specifically for him to dig under.

He wasn't dumb by any means, so when the first week passed, and the watchful eyes got more relaxed, and when the crowds stopped popping by to check on this new agent, and that bloody monkey stopped following her around, he decided to set up a plan.

A plan that no one would be able to stop.

One that even his bodyguard couldn't mess up, because how could Roadhog mess something up if he wasn't there.

No no no- this is a Jamison exclusive plan- for him specifically to dig into and orchestrate.

Step one: First impressions-

He had to make himself known to the newbie- had to get them curious about him-

Step two! Ask them what was up.

It seemed simple, in theory, but every time he got close, or even attempted to approach them, that damn cowboy- Mcree- or whatever his bloody name was, would somehow seem to butt in and talk long enough for mystery agent to vanish from the room.

So recap- Step one- Distract the cowboy-

Step two! First impression-

Step three! ASK THEM WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS UP-

Again, Junkrat tried the approach, spotting the mysterious and reclusive new agent and again, encountering the cowboy.

Apparently yelling that there was an enemy behind Mcree wasn't a good way to distract him. The whole room went into chaos- people stampeding to get weapons, and a few people, including the old man 76 leading the mystery agent out of the cafeteria.

All in all- Jamison had to get craftier.

He had to go all or nothing-

He had to lay out a bomb plan, a plan that had no weaknesses, and covered every bass. So he did-

Step one- get his body guard in on the plan, because fuck- maybe an extra hand wouldn't be too bad.

Step two- get his body guard to practice with Mcree during lunch hours.

Step three, make a good first impression-

And finally- STEP FOUR- ask them what the bloody hell was up-

It was perfect- full proof- nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted to achieve. 

And the next day, nearly two weeks after the reclusive stranger came, the plan went into motion.

Mcree was off practicing with Roady, and Junkrat could just see the confused look on the cowboy's face as Roady approached him and came asking for a spar or two. He nearly giggled- and by giggled, he outright laughed. Loudly and maniacally inside the cafeteria- drawing a multitude of judging eyes as he hobbled around with his peg leg.

He moseyed up to the table that the estranged and mysterious new agent in question usually sat, sitting down and making himself comfortable and waiting. He noticed 76 giving him a few glances, and he could only giggle at what everyone thought. They knew he was trying to pry, and there wasn't anything they could do to stop it, because he was just sitting innocently next to the new recruit- trying to make 'friends.' 

Accept- even after lunch hours were over, the new recruit never showed up. It bummed him out more then it should have. To the point that he dejectedly fell asleep, face down in the food he didn't finish. 

By the time he woke up- everyone was asleep, and it was just him sitting at a dark table in the corner of a large and empty room.

Junkrat sat up, cold mashed potatoes sliding off his face before dripping onto the lunch platter with a disappointing and wet slop. With a frustrated yell, he shoved the table and stood up. the chair he was sitting in screeching with the force he used.

He had to let off some steam-

And with that in mind, he hobbled toward the training grounds, patting his pocket to feel his frag grenades, and grabbing his gun on the way down.

He grumbled the whole walk down, sick and tired of shit being repeatedly thrown in his face, and sick of the fact that he can't just explode stuff wherever he was in the base. 

The yells of "OH- JUNKRAT! We HAvE tO pAy fOr tHaT!" or "NOO- NOT MY LAB!" filled his mind and only made him angrier.

With an aggravated shove to the 'open' button, the doors to the training grounds slid open, and he moseyed inside, not bothering to turn on the lights before running into the massive and dark room. Immediately shooting his gun, even though he didn't reach any of the bots yet.

The ticking and the exploding of his grenade was soothing for him, but not enough to calm him down so quickly, so he took off farther into the training grounds, shooting bots left and right and in general just causing mayhem to the surrounding area.

This late at night- and no one was around to tell him to be careful, and not hit them with his grenades, or explode them with his mines.

Imagine his surprise when he spots a figure near the top of a makeshift building. Intruder? Spy? Another angry agent out here to vent?

He figured the best way to find out was to go on up and greet them, two concussion mines and a brief moment in the air, he landed directly next to them with a starling speed, peg leg slamming into the ground as he stood and looked down at the figure, a quick, "Oi- whats a bloke like you doin up 'ere?" was spat out of his mouth. Junkrat barely tried to conceal his aggression laced tone.

The figure looked up at him. Not at all scared, but unbelievably surprised and serious eyes pierced right through his own. 

But then he took in who it was. Just who decided to sit all by there lonesome, in the middle of a dark room. That new recruit he had been meaning to pry answers out of.

Fuck.

Of course they'd be sitting in the dark.

And of course he'd approach so aggressively. It's his own nature, and he knows it, and it's all that new recruits fault for sitting there so suspiciously.

But the important thing to pick up from this was that his planning was for naught, as the first thing he said to them was some sort of passive aggressive greeting- and the first way they saw him was some six foot five tall figure, looming over them as they sat, in the middle of a dark and massive room.

Fuuuckkk.

He had to salvage this-

If he wanted any chance of gaining any sort of secrets out of this he had to make good with her. 

You know... Smooth it on over, into his good favor...

"Aahhh- roight- your the newbie aren't ya?" 

They said nothing, simply staring at him with those wide eyes of theirs. Their pupils slowly dilated, the surprise clearly dropping off the longer they looked at him.

"Crammin in a little hard yakka after dark?"

They squinted their eyes at him, confusion written so hard on their face that even he could tell they didn't know what he just said.

"Right- Uh- you practicing?"

Junkrat sat down beside them, mimicking the pose they had, legs hanging off the side. Even while sitting, he noticed he was taller then them- and shit- are they usually this unresponsive.

Deciding to let his question sink in, he absentmindedly tried to shoot at some far off bots. Giggling moderately when a few explosions hit their mark.

A small noise escaped them, and he immediately zeroed in on their facial expression. They barely even flinched at his gaze, simply pausing before responding to his question, "No."

"Oh?" Junkrat sassed, "Not training?" He took a moment to raise his eyebrows and placed a hand on his chest, "What, EVER, could you be doing???" He shook his head around with ever word of the sentence, mock dramatics dripping off every word, eyes closing at the end with fake poshness. 

He peeked a single eye open, taking in their expression- incredulous as they always seem to be with his antics.

"Just... sitting..." 

"OH?" His grin grew wider, and even more sarcastic and poking then before, "Hope ya ain't turning into a bludger- 76 would beat you a new one."

The recruit huffed a laugh of some sort, "I can only assume that's some sort of a poke at being lazy."

"Damn right." Junkrat croaked, a flare passing his face at the sound of their laugh.

The two proceeded to sit in silence, which surprised him more then he would have liked to have been surprised. He wanted to yell, and rant about everything he usually does, but something in him like a mantra told him to let this moment of nicety simmer.

He settled for launching a consistent stream of grenades at the bots to settle the itch to keep doing and moving.

He was aware of everything she did. Every small movement, and adjustment of clothes, or scratch she silently itched, or sigh that escaped her he was hyper aware of, to the point that he was becoming so incredibly uncomfortable just sitting there next to her.

He had to do something. Say something- anything to calm himself down and satisfy his need to wiggle around like a mad man.

"Any reason your just sitting out here?"

An irritated huff- Shit- before she replied with, "Any reason you're here this late?"

A nervous giggle flew off of him before he could try and display anything else, "Got real bloody mad- decided to blow off some steam."

She didn't say anything at first, contemplating and re-contemplating before even deciding to speak.

It gave him all the time in the world to overthink everything he said- and everything she did- and everything he wanted to do.

"I can relate."

"HAH- glad we're on similar sides-" Jamison spoke, shooting off another set of grenades, before taking the moment of reloading to avoid eye contact.

For having a stick up her ass, she was attractive- he wouldn't lie.

He took another apprehensive peek at her, eyes and face stern a little sad looking. Scars running up her face, down her chin, passed the collar of her shirt.

Hooly dooly-

Yes, Jamison thought to himself. She is very hot.

She shifted, and he watched as she stood with an untold grace.

She spared a mere glance in his direction, before she walked off, dropping from off the mock building and landing perfectly. 

Junkrat watched as far as he could before she blended into the dusk of the room.

The only thing that for sure told him that she left was the sliding open and close of the training door.

He nearly fell in on himself at that sound, all the breath flying out of his lungs as he stared wide eyed at where she went off to.

This wasn't at all how he planned to do any of this, neither was it how he expected it to go- 

A string of giggles came out of him, erupting into a laughter, as he rested his head on his hand, "Hell- she's...." Junkrat didn't have the right words, simply thinking over everything that happened. 

He mumbled another string of unintelligible things, a small toothy grin spreading on his face as he stared at the bots roaming around below. So, his plan needed fixed up a little.

Step 1 and 2 could use some work, but his impression didn't seem too bad

Everytime he tried the smallest bit of prying, she had clamped up. He could tell- barely- over his own flush. 

Sooo, new plan.

Step 1- impressions, done.

Step 2- stop stumbling over himself, easily fixed

Step 3- earn her trust, not quite there.

Step 4- ASK HER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS UP- 

And FINALLY

Step 5, consider blackmailing...

A crazed guffaw left his throat, grin once again big as Junkrat launched himself at some unsuspecting bots.

He's a mastermind, he truly is.


	5. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically...
> 
> CHOMP-  
> *Huff* *HuFf*  
> What the fuck HOT BAD

After your strange encounter with Junkrat- things progressed rather quickly. A bit too quickly.

Despite constantly giving him indifferent looks and a flat body language, he would frolic over, sling an arm around your shoulder- wave at you, talk to you- show you something he's been working on, and then leave just as fast.

You couldn't tell if he had liked your company, or just liked rambling and poking at you.

And the teasing. So much of it- and most of it was nonchalant, but after the twelfth time of hearing him repeat the fact that you didn't fully understand what nitrogen was, the wolf that was bubbling to the surface clawed against your better mind with a crooked claw.

You can't last- and you know it.

But you refused to tell anyone how close you were to just up and running four legged around the base. Mostly out of embarrassment. And secondly, however much you disliked Junkrat- you didn't want to see him in trouble for harmlessly pestering you. He could be blowing the whole place up (you would know from all the rambling he does about wanting to explode things) yet he was simply talking and making some sort of effort to connect with you of all people. Wolves. However you want to say it.

So, you sucked it up, grinned, and did your best to bare through his incessant company. Half the time you were just giving him death glares, and rarely, very rarely, did you actually chuckle about something he said. Most of your mind was too preoccupied trying to not transform and rip him apart to get too many laughs out of you.

Regardless, he was growing on you- in the strangest ways- and to think you only met him two days ago.

As you went to take a seat in the cafeteria, Junkrat of course sniffed you out, making his way towards you to most likely start some sort of conversation- Mcree noticed immediately, perking up to try to intervene, but Junkrat completely ignored him, simply taking a seat beside you. You couldn't smell anything but him, and his strangely lifeless smell, with the small back burner smell of some sort of spice.

"Good day sheila!" He nudged you in the ribs, "What are you up to s'arvo?"

You deadpanned, shooting him a look and taking a prominent bite of your sandwich.

"Ah- a silent bloke as always-" He shook his head, opening his mouth to say something else before Mcree decided to sit down on the other side of the table.

"Howdy pardner." they both rose an eyebrow at each other- some sort of mental fight going on, before Mcree nodded his head in Roadhog's direction, "Your buddy wanted ta talk to ya 'bout somethin'."

With a roll of his eyes and a grumble, Junkrat gathered his food and hobbled off in his bodyguard's direction with a disgruntled sway.

You both watched him walk away for a moment, before glancing at each other and Mcree immediately questioning you, "Why has Junkrat been following you around like a pup?"

You groaned, eyes glancing to the ceiling as you crossed your arms on the table, "Fuck if I knew."

Mcree hummed, "He was watching you since you first got here- makes me suspicious."

Huffing, your eyes slid in Junkrat's direction, watching as he argued with his bodyguard about something- the ticks and manic gestures he had were all paired with his jagged edges- it made him look so much more aggressive then he really was. But who were you to say that? You didn't know him personally. You didn't know just how soft of aggressive of a person he could be.

Looking back to Mcree, he was squinting at you, "A little lost in thought there?"

You nodded and he continued, "A little lost in thought about Junkrat?"

"I suppose." You mumbled, clearly not getting Mcree's implications, "He's so weird."

The cowboy honestly looked a little disappointed you didn't catch on, placing a hand on his bearded cheek and simply saying, "Weird is an understatement."

A brief silence passed before the cowboy spoke up again, "So how's your problem doing?"

You remained silent, giving the table a harsh glare.

Mcree let you take your time, simply relaxing into his chair and brushing a few fingers through his beard.

"I'm not gonna lie," You started, your pupils dilated as your mind dug up all the thoughts your wolf had, your hand dragged itself down the table leaving five deep gouges in the faux wood, "I, am THIS. Close to snapping." 

Mcree squinted at you, "Maybe we should hold you earlier then planned as a precautionary."

You shook your head, "Not yet-" You cut yourself off, teeth grinding into each other. You couldn't finish your sentence, but it felt as though you both knew what wanted to come out.

'I don't think I can take a cage.'

With a sigh, the cowboy reached across the table, plopping a hand on your head and rustling your locks, "Alright then pup- Hold tight."

With your mouth closed tight, and your teeth still clenched, you nervously ran your tongue over the back of your teeth. You don't know if you can.

But fuck-

You did not want to wait in a cage with your sane mind still around to think about all the horrible things that lurked in your peripherals.

With not much more to say, Mcree stood back up, saying something about finishing the lunch he left. With the cowboy gone, you zeroed in on your thoughts. beating down all the ones that had biting and tearing included in them.

When lunch finished, you meandered out, taking a precautionary step of hiding from Junkrat, before heading to your training with Solider. His name couldn't be just Soldier 76, but you never pressured him, sure to get kicked in the ass if you did ask.

As you did walk in, you noticed several other people using the duel arenas, one of which being a bodyguard and the guarded- manic laughter and explosions told you how their duel was going. Of course he was here.

Mercy was on sight as well, monitoring people's health, and all in all it felt in the strangest sense... normal. Two others were using a duel arena, what looked like the girl from the hallway, Lena you recalled, and a DJ of some sort. It was a funny looking battle, but you glanced away, looking to where 76 was and strutting up.

No greetings. You slid your stuff outside the arena's glass, before walking in and taking stance.

Soldier did the same, his lack of gun telling you it was hand to hand combat again.

You threw the first punch, so much force going into it that 76 was slid backwards. His block was strong, and it didn't appear to affect him. If it did hurt, he didn't voice it, merely holding guard and waiting. 

You knew this jig, having danced it before. Soldier knew you could deal serious damage if he was careless, and you had no doubts that he would remain on the defense until you tired yourself out or gave him an opening.

Wheres the fun in that your mind argued.

The wolf in you reveled at the thought of breaking his defenses-

Shaking your head, you continued fighting.

Blows after blows of punches and kicks, all of which whipped the wind and sent 76 sliding back farther and farther- he had to move soon else he'd be pinned against the wall.

One more kick should do it- and of course you decided to be fancy, jumping and trying a roundhouse kick of sorts, regret seeping into you as your foot swished through thin air, Soldier had already landed several quick jabs onto your torso, all of which packed a nasty amount of force.

Growling, you flicked your eyes at him, he was on offense- and he was quick, so much so that you barely had time to grab his arm, as he swept to your side and aimed a punch for under your ribs.

Twisting his fist, you pulled him towards you, grabbing the other fist that came up to land a punch on your stomach- it quickly became a grappling match, both too stubborn to fall to the floor, and twisting each other's arms- kicking anyone who had their toes on the floor for too long.

In all honesty it probably looked hilarious- but with a snarl, you pulled his arm to your mouth attempting to take a bite out of his forearm. He merely used your tugging force against you, slamming his arm so hard against your nose that you flinched and pushed him off of you, stumbling backwards and viciously shaking your head.

Your tongue ran over your canines, tasting your own blood and trying your best to stop your hair from standing on edge. Teeth and nails were already sharper then they should be- God forbid people see fur start to spread- or a tail that would most assuredly be wagging in the delight of battle.

Soldier rushed you before you got much more thought in, every blow he struck you countered, blocking the best you could, grin spreading farther and farther as your beast raised its wicked head.

The next punch 76 threw, you grabbed, twisting him and launching him past you. You lowered your body so low to the floor that your nails could drag across the floor, and you willingly let them claw deep marks into the flooring as you walked in his direction.

Fear tactics- great- your wolf was influencing you way more then you liked right now.

As you approached, all you could think about was digging into prey- right here right now, you cornered it- its yours to devour- all yours. Its weak- its on the ground before you. Your tongue swept out again, flicking quickly across your bloody teeth.

So delirious you were, that just as you got close enough 76 kicked out with a roundhouse kick, sweeping you off your feet and directly onto your back. No time to think before he had you in a hold, threatening to dislocate your shoulder.

Your thoughts died out with that.

The game was set- you lost.

No more fighting, even if your other side desperately pleaded with you to keep battling. It was the nature of the hunt- the very nature of yourself.

Soldier released, rolling off you and standing to brush himself off. And you? You kept laying on the floor. So tired of not being able to control your own body.

You briefly opened your eyes, observing that at some point or another everyone in the room was watching you. Junkrat included. Fuck.

His eyes were so dilated and you had no idea why, but you closed your eyes to drown out all the staring that was directed at you.

Mercy opened the arena door, strutting to you and placing her hands on your face and feeling your nose.

"Not to alarm you, but your nose is dislocated." She placed her hand on your nose, and with a softer voice she murmured, "I'm going to set it- it'll just be a moment."

You sighed, closing your eyes, a crunch came from your nose, and you didn't even flinch as Angela dropped her hands.

"I'd like to take a look at where Jack got you, but its up to you if you want to drop by."

Jack.

Despite how shitty you were feeling, you laughed.

And Angela just looked confusedly at you.

"...Jack....Ahah-" You closed your eyes again, "Funny that such a powerful dude is named Jack."

Mercy blanched, placing a hand over her mouth, "Gopfertamm..." She let out a surprisingly angry noise in a language you didn't know, her anger seemed directed at herself and she looked to you, "Please don't tell anyone- Curse my familiarity."

Jack, who was standing over her shoulder since she started touching your nose had his hands on his hips. His eyebrows were furrowed under his mask, and you could only imagine the grumpy and enraged expression on his face.

Mercy glanced at him, "Sorry- It was honest to God a mistake." She looked ashamed, and Jack just shook his head in a disappointed manner, before his sharp gaze landed on you, "Tell anyone- and you'll regret ever stepping foot in my presence again."

Then he walked out of the arena to take four, taking his doom and gloom with him.

You didn't say anything else, simply laying there as Lena came knocked on the open door of your arena, complaining about her shoulder, while the DJ just kept apologizing for with a worried look on his face.

Mercy hurried to them, taking them over to one of the onlooker benches.

Sure that everyone was gone, you huffed, letting all your breath out and star fishing on the floor with a stretch. Your nose had already begun to heal, you could feel the tingling feeling of your body repairing itself.

It hurt your pride to loose to Jack so often- he was a human, but he fought as though he already fought a hundred wars over. And lived despite it all.

Not to mention his strength. A regular human would've been flattened with your punches.

It made no sense.

Nothing did since you got here.

Taking in a breath, you were hoping to get some fresh air to clear your mind, only instead you smelt an all too familiar overwhelming smell.

You eyes snapped open, looking up at Junkrat, who stood over you with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face. His eyes were still dilated, and with a pep in his voice and said, "You fight heaps good mate- a complete and utter beast."

You held back the flinch at the comment.

"Any chance you could have a friendly spar with your pal Junkrat?"

You groaned at the thought of getting up off the floor after the embarrassing defeat you just had, to which Junkrat nudged you with his foot, "Come onnn- just on little one on one Junker action!!"

His begging did nothing.

"Pretty plleeeaasseeee!!!" He gave a few nervous taps of his foot.

"UUUggggh." You moaned, putting your arms in the air to say help me up, "FINE- But I have to ask 76."

You couldn't turn him down. Not with your side begging and pleading with you to keep fighting. To keep pursuing a hunt.

"RIPPER- Let's get to it!!!"

Without hesitation, he grabbed your outstretched arms, hoisting you onto your feet and taking a moment to look down at you.

Down. Because no matter how many times you look at him he is always so much taller then you- that fact screams at you ever time you look at him.

Did your mind have any reason to keep bringing that up? No. Definitely not. And Absolutely nothing on your other side kept saying he'd be a good pack member to hunt with.

Shaking your head, you stepped out of his personal bubble, walking towards the exit of the arena and straight towards the secluded bench 76 was perched on with a wet towel draped along his shoulders.

Sidling up next to Jack, letting him acknowledge your presence, you opened your mouth to ask him, before the tall hunched rat next to you blurted out, "Me and her wanna have a little spar- and she insisted ta ask ya first- not sure why."

Jack gave you both a look, "Don't kill him." Was all he muttered, and Junkrat cheered before frowning, "Don't kill me? Excuse me?"

You laughed before anything else could be said, and that shut him up- as he gave you a dilated look, that seemed to rake up your figure.

Your other side growled. And you had to physically shake yourself to start walking towards an arena.

The tell tale clack of his peg leg followed you in. You took a position on the far side, While he took a position closer to the door.

"I'm doing hand to hand I suppose."

"Explosions mate-"

Your eyes narrowed. However strong you were- fire could still burn you, and explosions could pack a hard enough punch that no matter how powerful you were against him physically, he could still have a fair chance of knocking you over.

With a mock of chivalry, you bowed, "Gentlemen first."

He bowed back, "I'm absolutely stoked m'lady." Without warning he threw a concussion mine, immediately detonating it and sending you flying backwards.

You landed on your feet, feeling the burns from the explosion on your forearms from where you blocked it.

He's a loose cannon. You knew this- he didn't fight like a regular opponent, you had to remember this.

Several frag grenades launched at you, and you ran towards him, closing the distance and dodging left and right as explosions singed the edges of your clothes and skin.

Just as you got close enough to start dealing some damage, he launched into the air, flying up and again sending a barrage of explosions at you. A few hit their mark, and the fire only made your beast angrier.

You darted for him again, and again, and every time he just manages to slip from your claws. Claws that were once again beginning to show themselves, and teeth that grew more and more serrated. Your hair had been raised since the beginning of the battle.

Dashing, dodging, explosions, reaching out to him with outstretched claws, and a dangerous look in your eyes. He never looked happier, floating around in the air with every explosion, the golden rings in his eyes glowing like a madman's would in the dark.

Something had to change in the pattern. Something had to drop, or fumble, and it sure as hell wouldn't be you. Maybe not fumble- but try something new.

He was repeating a pattern to keep distance, no doubt on autopilot with how many times he's done it now.

As you got a few yards of him, instead of running, straight at him, you jumped, catching him midair from jumping away.

You couldn't stop yourself.

And he couldn't stop you the way Soldier could.

With a frenzied growl, you dug your teeth into his bicep, wiggling your head around and holding so hard onto his body that the moment you landed, the two of you somersaulted away from impact.

He shoved a concussion bomb on your chest, exploding it with wild gleam in his eyes. The explosion sent you flying away from him, rolling along the ground before landing on all fours.

Your eyes were changing- FUCK- the color around you went bland, softening into similar shades of grey. You could no longer tell if the yellow bombs on his chest were green or yellow, or if his eyes were golden.

Yup. Your eyes were changed.

You should stop.

You really really needed to stop.

But you couldn't.

The wolf in you was basking in the feeling of battle, parading in your body like a puppet, preparing to feast and dine of those who opposed it. You stood from all fours. Slowly.

Calculated.

Your grin grew wider and wider by the second. Blood sweet in your mouth, and the stretch of your muscles sweeter. Your wolf expected fear. Expected panic to reek from his figure at the sight of your dark hooded eyes narrowing in on him.

Instead, you were met with his own dark eyes. The golden ring in them was almost completely gone, eyes so dilated that they almost turned black. He held his bleeding arm in his hand, toothy grin nearly as wide as yours.

Taking in a deep breath, you picked at his scent, trying to find anything other then that lifeless smell on him...

You needed to get closer.

You had to get closer.

You had to peel back his layers- had to bury your head in his skin.

With a growl, you started in his direction- singed in every which way after his explosions, yet standing, and bleeding, and licking your mouth of his sweet... sweet blood. He swallowed as he watch you get closer, bravely moving a single step towards you.

God- the tension you felt-

Your wolf suddenly had thoughts much different then of a hunter hunting- or of a prey dying in its maws. You saw Junkrat, in all his angles, and tortuously wide toothy grin, and for a second saw a partner. Someone contending dominance with you- Someone who thought they could stand as your equal, and God did you want to know if he could.

If he could stand equally beside you. Or even above you.

The Fuck.

Why did you think that.

With a start, you realized you and Junkrat were in each others faces, a glare off between dilated eyes and heavily breathing bodies, that you hadn't realized you'd initiated. Your eyes were back to normal, and your forced your claws and fangs to have some semblance of normalcy.

You couldn't stop your tongue from licking at your bloody teeth.

Growling, you shoved him, frantic to get control again, before storming out of the arena room completely. He had still had that dumb look on his face as you shoved him, and faintly you heard a, "...Hooley Dooley~...."

As you stormed down the halls, you couldn't stop licking your maws, huffing and furiously slamming a fist into a wall when the metallic smell lingered and drove your other side crazy. It wanted to kill, and to hunt so badly- that didn't mean it had the right to take that want out on other, innocent people.

Your fist ached with the force you put into your punch but was already healing. Unlike the wall. Shattered and cracking.

"Too close..." You murmured, covering your nose.

"Too fucking close..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited because fuckkkk I don't feel like rereading rn
> 
> tell me if ya see any obvious errors! pls and thankk


	6. When Pressure Finally Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say-- The wolf had a fuckin' 'nough--
> 
> And lets also just say- you are one viscous beast

After the whole fiasco that was your training session with Junkrat- You didn't want to step foot outside again.

Everything that moved made you want to go feral- a small twitch of a foot made you think of prey, and a gesture of the hand made your teeth clack together with the tension in your body.

A day passed, and the full moon was tomorrow- so technically, you still had this last day to be cage free. How you wished you could still control yourself- you used to revel in the day of a full moon, relaxing as your other form, and having reasonable thoughts and conversations with family.

Mcree was lucky to have control. He didn't have to go into a cage. He just had to lounge about in his room and watch TV or something. Because he was going to be cognitive enough to watch TV.

It made you want to tear your fur out.

But unfortunately, no matter how much you dreamed about the days you were with your pack, and how much control you had over yourself, you just... didn't have that type of self authority anymore.

You'd have to wait in a cage.

And if you wanted to eat, you would have to step outside of your room.

Which you finally did when Mcree came knocking, asking if you were hungry for breakfast. Not a second of sleep, and there you were, walking with your wolf buddy to go eat all of the damn ham that they decided to put out on the buffet.

You were starving.

Moseying up, you put a bunch of your meat on your plate, before freezing as you smelt a familiar scent. Lifeless. The back burner smell of a spice that you finally recognized as cinnamon. After the whiff of his blood you got yesterday, his scent was ten times more prominent to you.

Grabbing your meat, you scurried out of the breakfast room and back to your room.

Mcree followed a few minutes after you settled down, watching with a confused look as your shoveled bacon and ham down your gullet with a passion.

"What was that?" He said, cross legged on your floor as you threw your blankets around yourself and continued to shoveled ham in your face.

"I don'm mow..." You murmer, mouth so full of ham that Mcree looked even more confused.

"Repeat that for me darl'?"

Huffing, you swallowed, "I don't knooow..." The nervous look on your face told the cowboy that you did know, and you knew that he knew you knew, but by Jove you didn't want to spit it out. The shame that you briefly cracked the day before made you feel like a welp all over again.

"Something tells me you do know." Mcree voiced, crossing his arms and taking a piece of his own bacon and briefly biting it.

"Fuck- yes I do-" You dragged your hands down your face, "But I don't want to tell- I want to bottle it up inside and let it all out when I inevitably turn tomorrow."

Mcree frowned, "No. Bad idea pup- Telling me now will keep your wolf from going even more batshit then it will tomorrow."

With that, you both went silent. Mcree, as always playing the waiting game. The waiting game that let you gather your thoughts into some semblance of a coherent sentence.

"I bit Junkrat yesterday." You sighed, refusing to look at Mcree, "I would have ripped him apart- I COULD have ripped him apart..."

Your eyes were desperate to see the disappointed look on his face, but you refused to look into his eyes, "...He was so fucking sweet..."

Mcree stood, making his way around to your bedside, and even still you refused to look at him.

"Be disappointed I know... I fucking suck..."

Instead of a harsh hit, or a cold look, Mcree just sighed and gave your blanket covered body a massive hug.

"I did the same things- I get it." His thumb rubbed a soothing motion on your back, "You don't have to be ashamed, ya just have to keep working forwards... okay?"

Nodding, you buried your face in his shoulder. The familiar scent of another werewolf made you think of home.

Made you remember your mother, and your brother, and father. Your two sisters who argued on just about everything. God you missed them, but you were glad you at least had Mcree.

"Thank you..." You murmured. Not that you deserve having so much support.

"Your welcome darl'." A few more seconds of the pleasant hug, and Mcree released, giving you a fond look before ruffling your hair, "Don't get too twisted up about stuff like that, makes it worse in the end."

Nodding again, you wrapped your blankets further around yourself and put another piece of ham in your mouth.

Breakfast now, most assuredly. You wanted to eat more then you wanted to keep dwelling on emotions.

But you had to say something about close you got to turning, "Junkrat saw my eyes."

You looked at Mcree, "So he definitely knows somethings happening."

The cowboy just shrugged, "Nothing we can do about it now."

You supposed he was right.

With nothing else to say, you kept eating breakfast. When you both finished, he offered to take your plate back, to which you agreed, watching his back as he left.

You stayed in your room for a few more hours after that, before you finally decided to lumber out into the unknown.

You were as cautious as you were when you first got here, and uncertainly, you decided to meander your way to Angela's office. It would definitely give you something to keep your mind off of everything yesterday.

When you arrived, you gave a few gentle knocks. Her sweet voice murmured a, "Come in!"

You creaked the door open, peeking in and meeting her eyes. The smile that rose when she saw you was endearing, so you immediately smiled back, "Hello Angela..."

"Greetings (Y/N), what brings you to my office?"

Shrugging, you rubbed your arm, "Don't quite know what to do with myself- with what... tomorrow is..."

She simply smiled, "Understood- I could use the company, feel free to stay as you see fit."

Smiling back, you took to splaying yourself on the waiting couch in the corner. You sighed, air heaving out of your lungs as you smelled all the scents in the office. Most of it smelled like her, and it was pleasant. She was a nice person, and being surrounded by that offered you comfort.

The office smelled like a lot of other people as well. Most prominently of Jack, Winston, and a strangely... reptile like smell... The others smells were very small compared to those, so you had to assume they didn't have as much business here like the other ones did.

Mercy helped so many people. You concluded.

"Do you enjoy helping people?" You asked, words pouring out of your mouth faster then you wanted them to.

Angela paused what she was writing, looking at you with her kind eyes and placing the end of her pen on her chin, "I'd say I do. Seeing someone get back on their feet after falling is always something I've always enjoyed."

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if you didn't help?" You spoke, staring unnervingly into the ceiling, "If you let someone fall into the abyss..."

She frowned.

You frowned.

The both of you mulled over what was spoken.

"I- have- let someone fall. Someone I should have put more time and effort into watching." She was looking at her papers again, a dark look on her face.

"Did you consider letting me fall?" Finally, you turned to look at her, eyesight nearly going grey with your intensity.

She glanced to you, "Not for a second."

The tension in your body eased itself back down, and with a huff, your rolled onto your side, "...Thank you...Angela."

You could smell a happier scent coming from her at that and you continued, "Thank you for not letting me fall- even if it felt like I should have."

"You're welcome, (Y/N)."

With not much more to say, Angela kept scribbling onto her forms, and typing into computers.

The white noise was appreciated, it kept half of your other side soothed with its repetitive nature. The other half was still very much active though. Insisting and insisting that Angela reeked of the scent of prey. Something so delicate and soft, that squashing it would be easy.

Despite that, Junkrat invoked so strong of a reaction from you, that her scent barely fazed you. She was prey, yes, but she wasn't... equal. She wasn't a jagged edge of a knife that if handled improperly could slice you open.

Your hair nearly stood on end thinking about yesterdays events for nearly the fiftieth time. You were currently bidding your time before you were shoved in a cage. And the more you thought about that, the more restless you started becoming just sitting there.

By the time you decided to get up off Mercy's office couch, another two hours passed, and it was well over lunch time. But you refused to go to the cafeteria. That's where Junkrat most often searched you out, because most often then not, you were starving and looking for another big meal to devour.

Stretching, you gave Angela your goodbyes, heading out the door not a moment later.

You had absolutely no idea where to go, but after catching a whiff of Jack's scent, you decided to follow him. He could handle you if you decided to bite, that much you knew.

Sniffing him out was easier then you thought. A straight forward path directly to Winston's. He never was one to lollygag in one place. Always to the point.

When you walked into Winston's lab, you were greeted with Winston and Jack talking about something, faint background music playing, music that you recognized as Winston's working playlist. Their conversation paused as Jack noticed you immediately. He grunted at you as some sort of a greeting, nodding his head in your direction, while Winston waved at you, "Greetings (Y/N)! What brings you to my humble lab?"

"Antsy feelings about tomorrow." You shrugged, "But don't worry. I was just looking to be in someone's presence."

"Stay as long as you like!" Was Winston's reply, "Any request in music?"

"Smooth Jazz??" You questioned yourself. Maybe calming music would help calm yourself? Is smooth jazz calming? You don't even know because you haven't heard a lot of music.

"A fine choice!" Winston smiled, nudging the air as if to nudge you in the ribs, before asking, "Athena? Do you mind adding some smooth jazz into the mix?"

"Not at all, Winston." The voice came from no where, and it confused your beast, but you knew better then to question it. You were acquainted with Athena, no matter how strange you found it to hear a voice but not see a body.

Without much more to add, you wallowed to a bean bag, plopping down and lightly listening to Winston and Jack talk.

A lot of nerd stuff. As well as a lot that sounded like theories to what Talon was targeting next. Which reminded you of the fact that every time you sit down and do nothing, Talon was plotting and attacking, and getting closer and closer to whatever their dark goal was.

You tried not to think about it. Instead, focusing on the fact that you were still being prepared to do field work. They were giving you time to recover mentally from the shit hole they pulled you from.

Clenching your teeth again, you finally. FINALLy. Forced yourself to relax. Relax enough to fall asleep and attempt to catch the sleep that you didn't get. The sleep your going to need come tomorrow night.

It was like blinking, honestly, in the bean bag, Jack and Winston talking a mere white noise. Then the next time you open your eyes, its blearily, and still perched in the bean bag. Winston was fiddling with a device in the dark- computer screen the only thing lighting the room. Jack was gone, and with a small shake, you try to sit up, only to give up and lay back down.

"..UuuuRrrghhh..." You groan, blearily blinking your eyes before just closing them again.

Winston rustled around at your noise, standing up from the sound of it. He approached your bean bag, "Pst- (Y/N)? You awake?"

You made no noise, merely waving an almost limp arm at him.

"You should got back to your room- sleeping here is going to put a kink in your neck."

Groaning again, you uncomfortably rolled over, lopsidedly hanging off the side of the bean bag.

The gorilla sighed, "Come on." He nudged your side, "Proper sleep is a proper mood- let's get you back to your room."

With a small huff, Winston hoisted you on his back, quite awkwardly considering he walks on all fours.

You groaned one last time before you blinked again, opening your eyes to your room, tucked into your bed.

How nice of Winston.

Glancing to the alarm clock, the time read 5:26.

Your mind still protested going out of your room, but all things considered, you skipped two, very important meals, that your body made you very aware of.

The thoughts of blood and flesh rose to your mind. The thoughts of hunting down a deer and being proud after you helped keep your family alive.

The thoughts eventually circled back to Junkrat, and fuck ... your first thought was sinking your jaws into him.

You needed to eat something.

Sitting up, you wrapped your blanket around yourself before shuffling out of the room.

The fancy sliding doors slid shut, and off you went, tramping to the kitchen to scavenge around like a damn racoon.

You made it there record time, moseying around and all but nudging the fridge open with your nose as you smelled leftovers.

You did a happy dance, pulling out a plate full of burgers and slapping that thing in the microwave faster then 76 could smack you in the face.

You opened the microwave at one second, sparing the atmosphere such a grating noise, before picking the plate out, not even caring that the plate burned your hands.

You simply grabbed, carried, and decided to sit somewhere in the cafeteria to eat. The burgers were steaming, and holding them this close to your face was like holding heaven a few inches away.

You took a table closest to the exit, only getting to inhale one burger before your nose became acquainted with a smell that by now, was becoming the regular news.

Junkrat.

Of fucking course.

Your grimly looked at your plate of food, hearing the tell tale smack of his peg leg against the floor.

He rounded the corner, opened the cafeteria doors, and immediately had his sights set on you.

"Croikey Sheila- what're ya doin' up this late?"

He made his way to your side and you didn't bother to look up- too much hassle.

"Burgers? At 5 in the mornin?" He laughed, "Can't say I don't approve."

Then, he slung an arm around your shoulder, and something in you cracked, just a little bit, enough to make you grab his arm, twist him before running him into the wall.

Your face barely reached his chest, and you had to look so high up just to make eye contact, but when you did you glared, "Careful. Next time won't be as pleasant."

It was an honest warning. You could barely control your actions with how close it was to the full moon.

Junkrat shrugged, "And if I'm... not??"

Your answer came growling out, "You'd do well to start planning a second prosthetic."

You released him, the amount of convincing it took your mind to let him go was embarrassing.

Junkrat lingered for a moment, taking in what was said, and how to react.

As soon as the moment was over, he didn't even bother to try and hide his grin, and just agreed to whatever you said, before taking a seat next to your plate of burgers.

"Reckon a bloke like me could snag one?"

You frowned, getting into your seat and giving him a harsh look. It took so much willpower to have any semblance of nicety, so you merely shoved a burger to the edge of the plate.

Junkrat saw that as a sufficient yes, yoinking it off your plate and setting it down in front of himself.

"Reckon I could have another?" His smile was smug, but regardless, you decided to be as nice as you could, shoving yet another in his direction.

"One more?"

You hair stood on end.

"You fucking sure about that?" You growled, teeth lengthening as you took to giving him a wide eyed stare.

"mmmmMayybe...!" He smiled, golden rings prominent in the dark.

Grabbing one more burger, you slammed it down in front if him, growl loud in your throat.

He should be able to figure out how your growling. Gods above he has to know why you can do these things.

Standing, you decided you needed to leave.

And now.

But just as you started for the exit, Junkrat grabbed onto your arm.

His dumb mouth opened to say something. Probably something sarcastic about why you're leaving, or some sort of poke for giving him your burgers- but you couldn't hear.

You twisted your arm in his grip, yanking yourself free and subsequently throwing Junkrat forward.

You didn't mean to use that much force. Yet you did.

Once again you expected him to reek of fear, but instead he shot you an annoyed look.

His lips were curled into a frown, and he opened his mouth to say something Even just the thought of him reprimanding you pissed you off to high heavens.

"Bloody hell- I was jus' askin' if you had a craving-"

He didn't get farther then that with his words.

The growl that came from your throat was like the revving of a motorcycle- loud, and viscous, stemming from your chest and vibrating the air.

Pressure was building inside of your mind- bubbling with stress, scratching along the thin rope that held you together-

Until you fuckin.

Snapped.

Literally and metaphorically.

Your face went first, fur covering you, ears stemming and mouth going completely feral with knives and serrated back teeth.

You couldn't control anything you started to do- back splitting and growing several extra feet then you should have. It wasn't painful. Not at all. It was like healing- growing into what you truly are meant to be.

Hot breath came from your snout, jaw parting to exhale as you lowered your head to look directly at Junkrat.

Two feral eyes against two golden rings- he instantly decided to leave, back peddling with the blood lust radiating off of you.

Your body lunged as soon as he got through the cafeteria doors- and unsurprisingly, you weren't the one moving your limbs. You were watching as your beast grew tense with instinct- and you reveled in it despite how morally hurt you should be feeling.

The full moon brought the two sides of a werewolf closer together then they would ever be- desires, wants, needs, feelings, thoughts-- It was tomorrow-- but you couldn't stop from merging with you heady vengeance--

You needed to hunt that which ran-

Had too-

There wasn't any way you weren't-

Your dark fur blended into the hallways- no lights leaving every corridor a void of nothing but your pair of glowing eyes leading you where you heard scrambling.

Your sense of smell went through the roof- breaking through the lifeless scent and following directly after what lie beneath.

Something living-

You don't know how many halls you went down- and how many explosions he was using just to keep himself arms length from your running form- but all you knew was that you were so close to catching him- so close to biting and ripping- and you couldn't wait-

You snagged his prosthetic arm at one point or another, ripping off his hand from the wrist down-

A roar ripping through your throat bellowing through the hallways- a noise so intense and elated to be this close-

He turned another corner as sharp as he could, and you lunged regardless that you knew you'd miss- energy exuding your form, even as you came smashing into the wall of the three way. Any bone you accidentally smashed was half way done repairing itself.

Him- Junkrat-

P r e y

Heading towards the living quarters-

Heading the opposite direction of yours-

Probably towards his-

Let him run-

Let him try and escape-

He shifted to the left- sliding into a room- to which both you and your beast immediately slammed your claws into the metal door that slid closed behind him, denting the metal.

Could you go through it like a human?

You could-

Did you have the patience to?

N o.

You would rip this door from its hinges-

Tear at it with your strength until nothing remained-

You aimed for the top of the door, denting it enough to slide your fingers on top of it-

And from there, you peeled the door downward, letting it snap like a twig as you bent it.

Enough space for you to get through- and you were already jumping in arms angled for the ground to land first- eyes focusing in on the room next- and catching Junkrat with all sorts of explosives tucked into a satchel.

In his hands was a tire- poor defense against you-

Would take too long to swing- too long to hit- too long to defend-

Clawed legs too fast for that-

Instead of swinging- he pulled a wire, releasing the spiked tire against the ground and letting it fly directly at you.

The boom was deafening- and surely echoed through the whole base-

But you couldn't focus on thinking- all you could focus on was the pain ringing in your ear drums- and the fire all over your front side- itching the flesh that was shot off in the explosion. It hurt- hurt hUrt--

You raising both claws to paw at your muzzle, scratching scratching-- ClaWing...

Your healing completely counteracted the fire- so instead of wounds closing, or fire eating away, it sat on you- stinging and burning your pitch fur, but never devouring.

By the time you refocused- and the bells chiming like a thousand church organs faded off into your mind- he was gone-

The

P r e y- fled- gone- needed to be found--

You brought your nose to the floor- huffing, but only inhaling the flames that sat on you and making your lungs heave with a sneeze-

Outraged, another roar vibrated your chest, echoing through the halls, and the room- and you ran out the door, dragging your claws on every wall you could, metal screeching and screaming at you which made you- Angrier--

You turned the corner- out of the living quarters, finally balancing on your two hind legs, arms clenching and unclenching with the pent up kinetic energy inside of you.

A voice sounded from behind you- distorted with growls in a way very similar to your own.

Your beast mentally bowed in respect- respect for a fellow comrade- for a fellow wolf- for a fellow- f r i e nd- one of which had supported you when you needed a hand most- when you were living in the deepest trenches of your mind...

"Pup... " Was his first word, southern draw nearly drowned out with how much timber was in his voice- the voice of a fellow wolf, "Calm yourself-" You turned, taking in the dark brown fur of Mcree- a few reddish streaks near the base of his neck and along his jaw-

Your beast grinned- you grinned- your lips twisted up and splayed your fangs for the air to dry.

"I. Am. Calm." Despite that, your breaths heaved through your lungs- whole body shuddering in excitement- flames still alight on your head and shoulders- running along your snout and giving fire the shape of a beast-

"Turn back- you can't control yourself-"

"I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER-" You snarled, grin twisting into a wrathful mix of anger and rejection. Your fur couldn't be raised any farther then it already was- each spike of hair standing straight, and hackles raised despite knowing how trust worthy Mcree was...

He was bigger then you as a werewolf- he had to hunch just to fit in the hallway- while you still had a good half foot from brushing your head against the ceiling-

His hulking form did nothing to put fear in you-

You, and your beast, and your mind felt nothing-- you could be standing on judgments doorstep before even God himself and you would never back down-- not now- not before finishing what you started...

"There is fire on your damn face! Stand down- and let me help!" Mcree spoke, stepping towards your unmoving form, the kind intent in his voice obvious.

Several people had came out of their rooms- panicked scents oozing off of them even though they hadn't gotten in sight of you or Mcree--

Snorting a breath of air at him, you turned as fast as you could- back towards your hunt-- your purpose--

But as you began your gallop- two clawed hands slammed down on your back, shoving you to the floor.

"Sorry, pup- but consider this a time out..." Mcree was unfortunately, still, the bigger and heavier wolf- and you couldn't get free even as you struggled...

Several humans got closer to the scene, catching sight of a massive wolf holding down a literal burning hell hound-

"Lena- get Soldier! Tell him that it looks like waiting didn't work out!" You barely heard Mcree speak, instincts short fusing on themselves as you couldn't chase what you- n e e d e d- to chase--

A hesitant yes came from the female, and she blipped passed the scene and spared a glance at you- frothing at the mouth and burning alive as you were--

She didn't stay a second longer then she had to, blipping completely down the hallway and towards wherever Jack was-

You don't know how long you were stuck there, stuck on the metal floor, face indefinitely burning off- Mcree keeping constant pressure on you to keep you from up and throwing him off-

But when Soldier finally ran down the hall, gun in tow, your beast was dying off with the lack of things to do, leaving you heavily breathing and eyes closed and watering with the heat of fire.

Angela was right behind him, a horrified gasp escaping her as she saw you-- she looked like she was just rushed out of bed- bags under her eyes, comfort clothes on- hair down and a complete mess-

Soldier ran right up to your face, setting his gun down and tearing off his jacket- draping the fabric over your face and wrapping it completely around your snout. The fire finally ceased- the nerves on your face finally relieved of the fire's bite. Shortly after, the fire on your shoulders were put out, jacket remaining on your face like a blinder of some sort.

You couldn't see, and at his point you didn't care. You could smell him- smell the one who you had just hunted- he most likely came back having heard the commotion settle-

Probably witnessing you pined down like an animal right now, with a jacket tied around your massive and singed head and snout. You couldn't find it in yourself to bare your fangs again, simply going limp and allowing everyone to do what they needed.

Angela's small hands sunk into the fur of your neck, pulling the fur apart the best she could before sinking a small needle into your skin.

A kick in the face with previous memories made you want to lash out again, but whatever was in that needle worked fast- sleep working into your limbs, and forcing you to bend...

You didn't get another thought in before you were completely unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA- LOOK AT READER GO- I'M SO PROUD OF HER, TRYNA KILL PEOPLE... 
> 
> they grow up so fast


	7. Caught Like a Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flustered wolf is poofy

Everything ached...

That was the first thing you realized as you awoke.

Absolutely everything in your body was jacked up.

Healing, but jacked up regardless. 

The tenderness in your muscles made you not want to get up-

So instead of trying to figure out where you were, you sat on the floor, curled up into a ball, and wishing you knew why you feel like you just ran a marathon.

The last thoughts you had were scattered and vague- misted over by a heavy mental fog. You remember actions, and feelings, but only small moments. When you were on fire- Angela digging her fingers into the fur of your neck- a c h a s e...

It took awhile for you to open your eyes. Awhile longer to make sense of the room you were in. 

Blank, and shiny steel met your eyes. No matter which way you turned, it was all the same story.

Dents and claw marks were scattered all over the room, deforming the metal and leaving it a complete mess.

This had to be a cage. The cage- the one they were going to put you in come tomorrow. And yet you were already here, and you had apparently been awake at some point, awake enough to rampage in such an enclosed space.

There was a speaker in the ceiling, and enough vents for proper air flow, but other then that, you had no idea how to get out.

Or how you could even get out. 

Instead of trying, you layed your head on the floor and just heaved a sigh.

This hurt your brain way more then it should.

You wanted to go to your room and sleep in your nice comfortable bed.

What was strange was the fact that you couldn't hear your wolf that well. Merely a small echo reverberating in your thoughts and turning into gibberish the moment it reached you.

Your beast should be more active then ever, today was the day after all.

Oh joy.

Heaving out another sigh, you barely flinched when the speaker above you started up, "How're you feeling...?"

The voice was raspy- and it took you a moment to place who it was. Jack.

"Like shit." You called through your voice, which was all but shot.

A small huff came through the speaker, and if you didn't know any better it sounded borderline amused.

"I'll open the door, one moment."

The speaker died off again, and with a grumble you kept limply laying on the floor.

The hissing noise of hydraulics filled the room, and startlingly enough, the entire wall was a door, a very thick door, that pulled back before retreating into the side of a hallway.

In came Jack, strutting in with his usual confidence. He didn't seem angry, for once, and he simply waltzed over to your limp body and stood next to you. A blanket was thrown on you, and you hadn't even realized you didn't have clothes on. 

Oh yeah- they ripped. How long were you a wolf?

"..." you glanced at him, before closing your eyes again.

Jack kneeled next to you nudging your bicep, "Need a hand, soldier?" 

With a groan, you nodded, wrapping the blanket around yourself before letting Jack grab your arm and pull you onto your feet. 

You nearly fell, but he held you steady until you got your bearings.

"How long until tonight?" You questioned, following 76 out of the room like a duckling.

He gave you a look- a look that even though covered by his visor you knew something was up.

"It's already over." Jack grunted, continuing to walk out of the cage type room and into an observation room.

The camera's there showed a dented and clawed steel room- the one you were just in. Wow. You didn't remember anything- you didn't have any consciousness- no sense of will. On a full moon. A night where you should revel in both of your combined sides.

"..." you didn't say anything, simply looking over everything and mulling over your lack of control. You really couldn't hold it back. At all.

Why were you like this.

Soldier handed you a pile of clothes, "Get dressed."

You waited until he exited the room before doing just that- getting a good eyeful of the long and gruesome scars that covered you.

You exited the room as soon as you finished dressing, scared to admit that being alone in a dark room was frightening.

Soldier had his back turned when you exited, and he briefly looked at you before kicking off the wall and treading down the hallway.

Grunting, you followed Soldier down the hall, hot on his heel, before shifting to follow side by side with him.

"Was it at all interesting to watch my wolf go crazy in there?

Jack kept looking forward, the small furrow that appeared in his eyebrow contemplative.

"After seeing Jesse do that for fourteen odd years, I think the novelty wore off." 

You huffed at the statement, amused, and Jack huffed back.

Together, the both of you walked out into a darker version of the other hallways, no windows to show the outside light. It was unfamiliar, so you kept near Jack's side.

"We gonna go train?" You questioned, refraining from nudging 76's arm.

He grunted out a disapproving noise before saying, "No- you, are taking a day to rest up."

Your sucked in a breath to protest, but Jack just cut you off, "No is not an answer- you need some mental time to recover."

Frowning, you crossed your arms. You were not a child. Much less immature. You didn't need to have a day off. What you needed was to keep preparing yourself for field work- that way Talon doesn't have a chance to do any more dirty work.

You growled, throat vibrating for a moment, before you exhaled, releasing your frustration the best you could.

"So where are we on base?" You settled for asking.

"Underground-"

"Underground?"

"Yes."

You stared at him. Since when did we have an underground? Better yet, where was the entrance to the underground...

"How'd we get down here?" You questioned again.

"Elevator- it was too much trouble to lug your big body down the steps."

"Glad to know I'm that heavy."

Jack sent another glance your way, "More so big- Mcree couldn't fit himself and your body down the stairwell." He paused, "Had to use the aircraft elevator."

You laughed at that, "Wow."

Jack just kept walking, taking another turn before a door of sorts was in view.

There was a panel next to it, and with a start you realized this was the regular elevator.

Jack pressed a button, doors taking a moment to open before the both of you waltzed in. Watching as the doors closed, the darker basement area closed off, and you ran a hand down your face.

You didn't like dark spaces. Not anymore.

No elevator music picked up. Just the cold bland silence. It smelled a bit damp- but you supposed that came with the whole basement thing.

Other then the elevator itself, you could smell 76- and you assume he frequented this elevator. He smelled like an energy drink. Which was funny to you for no other reason then the fact that he seems like the embodiment of one. A tad bit like caffeine and hay mixed together if your honest- which was a very very strange mix.

"We'll brief you tomorrow on everything that's happened- but for now, just relax as much as you can." Soldier stated.

Grumbling, you rubbed your arm and yawned, before the doors finally opened.

Jack took the first step out, and you followed shortly after. 

"You know the way back to your room?" Jack asked, briefly looking back at you.

"Not really- never been back this way." 

Just the look on Jack's face said he could show you how to get back, but you kind of wanted to explore.

"I'm good though- I can find my way back."

Jack gave one last moment to look at you, before silently stalking off to do whatever it is that Jack does.

You waited until he was out of your peripheral before you did anything. The room closest to you was on your right, so you waltzed over and opened the sliding mechanism. 

A lot of boxes, both wooden and metal, so you assumed this was a storage room of sorts.

You left that room, sluggishly walking over to the next and again peeking inside. More storage.

Does this area not get visited alot?

You tried several more doors, a majority of which were locked and needed a special pinpad before happening upon a particularly interesting room.

Weapons. Everywhere.

Most were in neatly contained half transparent boxes, a lot were on racks, and only a few were left on tables. The room smelled of a lot of different people, and the lack of dust made it obvious that unlike the other rooms, this one was quite popular.

The diversity is what got you though. Bows, swords, shotguns- hell- there was even a mounted turret.

You meandered into the room, letting your fingers ghost over the metal of several guns. There were a few round grenades lying unorganized on a table, a familiar looking smiley face hand painted on.

Junkrat's. 

Guess he keeps a few spare explosives here as well.

Taking another one eighty around the room, you see a few pairs of 76's guns, mounted on the wall above what you could assume was cases of its respective ammo.

A grim fate for whoever was on the opposing side of all these weapons.

Squinting, you kept browsing.

A few sniper rifles, a pistol, you briefly decided to pick up a shotgun, wincing as you realized the edging was some sort of silver mash. You dropped that gun faster then you picked it up.

It was until you reached a broadsword of some sort that you paused, simply staring into your own reflection. 

Hair? A mess. 

You were a mess.

Even though your face was completely healed, you were a mess. There was no evidence of the fire present- just you.

Just you and all the scars permanently marking your face. Scars made from silver- that burned your healing cells and forced them to scab over weeks of time.

So many scars- so many wounds to remember and be reminded of their pain the moment you looked in a mirror.

"Oh hey- didn't expect to find you here!" A peppy voice snapped you from your thoughts, and you whipped around to stare into the hazel doe eyes of Lena.

She gave you an uncertain but friendly smile, and you tensed and narrowed in on the hand she awkwardly waved about.

"You looking for some gear?" The girl continued to try and be friendly, but you couldn't stop sizing her up- thinking about how much of a threat she could be.

She's smaller then you, and her limbs are fragile looking. As opposed to someone like yourself, you could snap her like a toothpick. 

But her device- and her guns- who knows what she could do.

She kept awkwardly waiting for a response, and you continued to lean as far away from her as you could, hands grabbing the edge of a random container so hard that the plastic was cracking.

"Ah, nevermind, you don't have to answer if you don't want to-" she gave another smile before moseying farther into the room and rustling around in a container farther back.

"With everything that happened- I don't wanna push you-"

Unsure, you watched her, lightly sniffing the air out of your own curiousity before sidling closer to her.

She had her back turned, and a small part of you took comfort in that fact. No eyes to look at- no eyes to calculate how to attack you.

"Aren't you curious?" You murmured. 

She paused for a moment, picking up a pack of what looked like high tech batteries, "Of course I am, love- anyone would be when they see a ginormous wolf of fire, "she placed the battery into a container, "I'd love to know how ya felt, but what Soldier said will have to do."

"Are you afraid?" You peeked over her shoulder, watching her keep loading the batteries into the container.

"Not going to lie- yes- I don't rightly know you- and you don't know me, but the people that do know you trust you- and therfore so do I."

Finally she turned around- and your body tensed again, giving her room to walk away from her corner of the room.

She gave you another smile, "I don't mean you harm if thats what your wondering."

Frankly, yes, you were wondering that. Every day of every week with every person you saw.

The both of you looked at each other for a moment longer.

"Do you need a hand carrying them fancy batteries?" The words just barely crossed your tongue.

And that was how you ended up helping Lena carry the things she needed. Originally she was going to make several trips to grab the supplies she needed, two for all the light things, and one for the really heavy engine- but with you, she only needed one trip.

An engine under your arm and a container full of all sorts of scrap bits under the other, and you and Lena took off down the halls.

She had an impressed look on her face when you looked unbothered by the weight, but didn't mention it, so neither did you.

It was unbelievably awkward, and you didn't want to have any sort of conversation with her, but you offered to help in the beginning. You had to see it through till the end.

To Winston's, is what she told you. He needed some funky science stuff for some invention of his, and you were glad it was a place you knew how to go to.

That way you could tell if she was taking you someplace else.

Several hallways down, a few rights, and you watched as Lena opened Winston's lab's sliding door.

As per usual, Winston was inside, tinkering with something- briefly looking up to wave and say hello before looking back down.

Lena cheerily jumped in, prancing over to Winston's side to look at what he was doing, "Got that stuff ya asked for Winston!"

"Just set them on the floor please-" he looked up at her, and then to you, "Thank you Lena, thank you (Y/N)."

"Anytime big guy!" Lena cheerily said, setting them onto the ground.

You did the same, gently putting the engine down before setting the container down next to it. You dusted off your hands, and considered your good deed of the day done.

Lena seemed to think the same, "Welp, I'm off- see ya around Winston!" She walked off and out the door, faster then you could. Either she was busy or felt uncomfortable with your presence. 

You turned to leave as well, before Winston waved you over before you could follow in her footsteps, "(Y/N), could I spare a moment of your time?"

Without saying anything, you lumbered back over, hovering near his shoulder and giving the device in his hand an analytical look.

"What's that?"

"A shield module."

"What's it do?"

"It protects you!"

Before you could ask another basic question, Winston cut you off, "I figured that once you start doing field work you'd prefer to get close to attack with brute strength."

"Well yes, but why a shield to go with it?" You rose an eyebrow, "My healing is more then enough to get close."

Winston shook his head, "Talon is prepared for things like that. They have a multitude of different ammo types for different mythical things they may come across." He rose an eyebrow back at you, "Silver being on of them."

"Aaaah-... alright- how does the shield work then?" 

And the spark was lit. You saw it the moment you asked- and immediately realized there was no way if getting out of this conversation- this science geek in front of you was about to break down every small concept about this to you, and you were going to have to listen.

You sighed, but Winston was already talking about photons- and reactors- and what the hell even was a neutron??

You tuned him out for about four minutes straight, nodding when he seemed to be looking for assurance that you were following, and humming when even he seemed to be a bit stumped.

It was too much for your tiny wolf brain to handle. You didn't have traditional schooling- or college- you lived with your pack, you learned by your pack, and you had been prepared to die for your pack. Who knows if they're alive, or where they are.

Squinting, you focused back into what the scientist was saying, "- all a very abstract concept- but I've gotten off topic- I'm going to need to take a few measures to make sure the chest plate can match you."

You blinked at him. Chest plate? Shields? Measurements? You had no idea what was happening. 

"If your okay with that, of course."

You didn't know why he needed them, but you trusted Winston enough, "Sure."

"Great!" He smiled, swinging himself around in his tire chair before lumbering to workshop type set of drawers on the wall, "Do you mind if I do the measuring now?"

A shrug of your shoulders was all it took for Winston to make his way back over unraveling the measuring tape.

"Alright, so first, I'll be measuring around the base of your ribcage, and then I'll make my way up."

And he did just that, starting with your ribcage, working his way up, briefly stopping to write down numbers on a small notepad. 

It didn't bother you at all, even when he estimated your shoulder socket and even though the measuring tape would lay directly over your old scars.

You flinched when he got close to your neck, but, you trusted him. He wouldn't hurt you.

Finally, he finished, writing down the rest of the numbers before flipping a page and looking back to you.

"Are you comfortable with changing?" 

He was hesitant as he spoke, scared it was a sore subject for you- but you trusted him despite the fact that yes, it was sensitive.

"I can change."

"You sure?" He interjected.

"Positive."

"If you say so." He pointed at a door, "There's a separate room near the back of my lab, you can remove your clothes there so they don't rip."

Nodding, you wordlessly wandered to it, stepping in and locking it behind you. Taking off your clothes was easy. 

So was folding them, and neatly laying them on the chair.

Transforming? Not so much.

The control you used to have over yourself rivaled your elders, and you had once been proud of that fact, but now? Sitting along in a room, trying your best to change was shameful, and downright depressing.

The buzz of your wolf was quiet now that the full moon had passed, and you tried focusing on that static the best you could.

Merge with it, invite it into your headspace.

But how could you if you couldn't hear it in the first place?

It hurt to think about your wolf- thinking about it made you think of all the times you were tied to a chair, so abused and stressed out that shape shifting was your last defense.

The only thing you could do. And that was exactly what they wanted. Fresh samples. 

Finally, you sighed. Winston was waiting.

Huffing out a growl, you focused on the static in your mind, cupping it, lifting it out of the hole and holding it into your hands.

It buzzed- confused- and threatened- you only needed it when you were hurt- but you weren't hurt now- so why did you need it. 

You drank in the static, letting your limbs buzz and start to crack and bend.

Were you going to be hurt?

Did you need to defend yourself? 

By the time you were fully turned, you hadn't realized how long you had been sitting there, staring at your sharp claws and reigning in from all the things you had been trying to keep contained.

Phew...

You could do this.

You weren't happy to be yourself.

Not like you used to be.

Opening the door, you ducked your furry head under the doorframe before lumbering out and over to Winston's side. He had to strain to look up from his spot on four legs

Your vision was grey again, but the blue lights remained blue, and Winston's black fur was still black.

"You need some time?" He asked, worried looking to you, and you glanced at the clock. Nearly half an hour had passed.

Shaking your head, you didn't say anything. Afraid your voice would mold into animalistic growls.

"Alright then." 

He had to balance himself on his two back legs to measure your full height, straining to see where you clocked in at.

"Eight foot six inches- a bit shorter then I expected." Winston murmured to himself, and you huffed the best you could, trying your best not to show all of your sharp teeth.

"I'm a little on the short side." You paused to keep your voice sounding like a voice, "-for a werewolf."

Winston laughed, "I can tell- Mcree borders ten foot."

You huffed at that- of course he would. Damn cowboy. 

"All fours?" Winston asked, and you immediately stooped down to let him get an accurate measure on your ribcage.

It didn't irritate you as much this time as it did the last time, and you were thankful for that one small thing that got better in your life instead of worse.

Winston wrapped the tape around your shoulder, tugging it to make sure it was taut. Your fur was thick and shaggy, and you were certain that if thrown into a pool, you would strink in size.

Winston's lab door slid open, just as the gorilla was writing some more numbers down. This meant you were the person who say who came in first.

Ears flicking upwards and alert, nose sniffing even before your eyes were seeing. An uncertain 'woof' of sorts came from your large ribcage.

Junkrat.

Of fucking course.

When is it not Junkrat.

You dreaded the thought of facing him, and now you're making eye contact with him- good lord why-

A look of fear breafly passed him, eyes widening, before sinking with a darker look that you couldn't place between shame or anger.

His prosthetic arm was still gone, and you winced at that. 

Whatever look he had finally faded, and an excited face was being pointed at you.

Winston looked around, finally finishing his data inputting, and Junkrat was the first to speak, "Oi- monkey- the ol' grandpa was crying about something-"

Winston was already standing up, rushing in Junkrat's direction and muttering, "Not again-"

You gritted your teeth.

Left here with Junkrat- if your eyes could be anything they would be knives. Very big knives. Or maybe just swords.

Junkrat was still looking at where Winston hurried off to. He gave a few good looks around as if the coast was clear before looking at your hulking mass with a grin.

You expected the worst.

A concussion mine as pay back, and middle finger, a punch a kick- anything to show some form of hatred.

But instead he had the gall to slap his knees at you and try to call you over the way someone would a common dog. He attempted whistling, but failed and instead just clicked at you.

You bristled almost immediately, maw opening with a short of viscious snarl.

He made the motion one more time, "Good wolfy- Not tryna get chased or anything-" he giggled at his own reference to you trying to hunt him- and by then, you had started to back up. You were desperate to not cause another scuffle.

While being wolf- while being so melded with your other self's physical side, you can dig beneath the layers of scent that cloak him. To that scent that smelled l i v i n g.

By now, he was beginning to hobble forward, holding his hand out to you as though coaxing a child, "Com'ere ya Bluey-"

Another growl formed in your chest, mouth opening and struggling to say words. The first half of your sentence was all snarls, and the last half came out with a strangled, "-not a fuckin dog..."

"So you can speak." Junkrat perked up, standing up from his hunched calling position to look you head on.

Your ears just flicked backwards, unease working itself into your hackles. Your fur was standing on end just as he got within arms reach of you.

He was curious beyond anything- eyes just wide and observant.

"Hooly dooly-" Without warning, he grabbed your clawed hand feeling at the claws- you yanked your hand back almost immediately.

"Look at you-" he circled your body, stopping on your right side and seemingly comparing heights, "You're an absolute beast!"

You stared down at him- still so confused and shaken to understand why he was so intrigued.

You garbled out a question, "Why aren't you scared..?

He stared for a moment, still very inquisitive, before outright laughing. Giggled and manic laughs that shook his shoulders, "You-" he laughed again, "You think I'm scared of ya just cause you got a lucky bite on me arm??"

"You SHOULD be." Your 'should' was almost completely growls, voice getting louder with irritation.

Junkrat completely ignored you, reaching his hand up and grabbing your snout- it was unexpected- and brought you to eye level a little faster then it should have.

"Just look at ya- you're the coolest looking shite I think I've ever seen-"

You placed a large clawed hand, directly onto his neck- threatening to squeeze. He had the gall to smile.

Junkrat straightened, giving you a cocky looking grin before saying, "Soldier told us all about how it was a full moon or some other shite that made you go ape-" he paused, glancing to the hand that encompassed his entire neck, "So I know you can't kill me."

Not can't. 

You definitely can.

You should- 

It would please your wolf to take blood after weeks of having not.

But you wouldn't. 

Your own morales forbade it- and your debt to overwatch forbade it.

In a way he was right.

You released your hold on his neck, letting your sharp claws drag down his shoulder before dropping.

He just grinned his smug grin, single hand still wrapped around your snout.

"You are so incredibly fluffy- how do you even get this fluffy-" he idly stated, releasing your snout and whipping his hand to pet your head. He scratched behind your ears twice before you harshly ripped your head back above him.

Your fur fluffed even more and you couldn't belive you felt flustered.

Who the fuck just starts petting people...

Clearly this guy.

"Out." You growled.

He tilted his head, "What you say mate?"

"Get out- now- your too much for my fucking brain." This sentence came out as almost all growls, be he seemed to get the jist of it.

"Fine- be grumpy- Mcree wouldn't even let me see his wolfy side."

He left the room grumbling- and you couldn't be more confused and flustered then you were. 

A part of you thought of him as prey- a different part of you thought he was funny- and yet another part of you wanted to punch his crooked grin-

UUrGh.

This annoying bastard. Why did he have to keep pestering you.

You choose to ignore the part of you that wanted him to pet your head again- remaining firmly on the beliefs that he fucking sucked as a person.

You'd have to ignore him again. For possibly forever. Facing him wasn't an option- so you growled and scratched at the fur on your chest.

Still fluffy from the encounter.


	8. An Uncertain Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ee Ee- things are finally starting to level out in your life
> 
> The image below is how I image the readers wolf form to look like, but its all good if you guys want to imagine her in some other way  
> For the sake of the story I'm going to describe her with darker fur, and a lanky skinny body, but if you wanna make her white, and buff, it's all up to ya

Waking up, curled up in your blankets was a slow process.

One that you rushed through. A small part of you was excited to get back to training- slotting into the groove that a patterned schedule gave you.

You threw off your blankets, rolled off the bed and scurried into the bathroom.

Morning showers weren't your forte, but after not getting one straight through the full moon, and the day after, you suspected one was due.

It was quick, and to the point, and you were out of your room rather fast.

You moseyed to Mcree's room, knocking on the door and waiting. After a few minutes of no answer, you knocked again, only for the door to abruptly open.

Mcree looked like death, tousled hair and clothes, bags under his eyes. He didn't have his signature hat on, and barely mumbled a hello before stumbling out.

"You okay there Mcree?" You questioned, doing your best to sling an arm around his tall shoulder.

He nearly fell over with your arm, grumbling tiredly before slinging his own arm over your shoulder, "...Couldn't sleep..."

You get that. You get that a lot.

You walked to breakfast in silence, Mcree yawning every five seconds and you just forcing him to keep pace with your excited gait.

When you finally rolled up to the cafeteria, Mcree was still dead inside. Poor cowboy. Maybe you could help him. It'd be the least you could do after what he did for you.

You slapped his shoulder, "Wait in line- I'll grab you a coffee."

The coffee was on a separate table from the food, so you lumbered in that direction, plucking a cup off the stacks before filling it up.

The coffee was so strong smelling. 

Unlike the hot chocolate next to it.

Maybe you'd give it a try. 

Setting down Mcree's cup, you grabbed another cup for yourself before turning back around. 

A girl was at the hot chocolate dispenser now, and you froze for a brief moment.

You didn't recognize her. But she had a very familiar smell lingering on her.

You glanced at her face, to find that she was already looking at you.

Awkwardly waving your hand you attempted to be friendly, taking a step backwards to give yourself some space.

"Hey!" She waved back, looking between her still filling cup and your empty one, "Fan of hot chocolate?"

"Never had it." You replied, still waiting.

She smiled a big smile before taking a sip of her now filled cup, "Its pretty good-" 

A massive hand slapped her back, and she nearly spit hot chocolate all over the floor.

Reinhardt, the big grandpa that he is, had smacked her with a hefty laugh, "HaHa!! Brigitte- tell Soldier I've had worse then three ambushes in one night!"

The girl- Brigitte you assumed- coughed on her hot chocolate before nodding her head, "Definitely more then three- had five that one time."

Reinhardt gave another hardy laugh, hands on his hips and giving Soldier a confident and proud grin.

"That was a tough fight, but the two of us handled it like warriors- it was a good sixty miles from London-..." Reinhardt was already beginning to tell one of his tales- and you weren't sure if Mcree's coffee could take that long.

Tapping Brigitte's shoulder you nodded your head to the hot chocolate, "As much as I'd love to hear one of Reinhardt's tales, I don't think Mcree can survive another minute without caffeine."

Brigitte waved her hand, stepping away from the table to make room, "Oh, no problem at all- this is a longer story, so its smart of you to get out before he digs in too deep." 

You laughed, shaking your head, "Classic Reinhardt."

She laughed too, taking another sip of her hot chocolate before saying, "Nice meeting you- in a strange unofficial way."

You assumed she was related to Reinhardt in some way- but whoever she was, she was pleasant.

Grabbing yours and Mcree's cups, you walked back in line, handing Mcree his coffee and merely holding your hot chocolate. 

"Thanks pup." Mcree muttered, sipping his coffee with a relaxed tone.

"You know, you always call me pup. How old are you?" Raising an eyebrow you sniffed half heartedly at you drink.

"Thirty eight." 

You stared at him.

"Haha- older then I expected honestly." You grinned at him, poking him in the ribs, "Should I call you Mr. Jesse?"

He frowned, "The hell??" He took a prominent slurp of his coffee before jabbing his fingertips into your own ribs, "Never call me mister again- besides- it's not like we're that far apart- I think."

Mcree scratched his chin, "How old are you??"

"Twenty three." You said matter a factly, "Almost twenty-four."

The cowboy laughed, finished the rest of his coffee, crushed the cup in his hand, threw the cup to the trash before finally turning to you and saying, "P u p."

You mock frowned, before grinning and socking him in the gut.

Werewolves play fight all the time- and you were honestly surprised you haven't had some sort play wrestle with Mcree before this moment- but then again, before this moment no one on base knew you were a werewolf. 

It started with your punch, and Mcree shoved you, so you tried kicking out his kneecaps- a little friendly spar between friends.

It ended up much bigger, the both of you all but body wrestling each other to the floor while people attempted to get their food and leave.

You had wondered if the only reason Mcree could pin you down last time was because of weight- and that answer was an astounding yes.

It was remarkably easy to outsmart and pin Mcree in a shoulder lock.

He was yeilding before he got ten seconds into the death lock.

"Holy shit-" he muttered, "I just had war flashbacks to sparring with Soldier."

You laughed, "Glad to know I'm picking something up."

He stared at you wide eyed, faintest amount of amusement on his face, putting his hand out and waiting for you to help him up.

Which you did.

And you then reminded yourself of where you were.

In the middle of a cafeteria for Pete sake.

You glanced around, catching how tense Jack looked. He had clearly seen the quick and mock wrestling match that just took place- and he didn't look too happy.

You glanced around again, wondering if your other watch guard of sorts was just as tense, but when your eyes landed on Reinhardt he was laughing.

A dollar bill was being handed to him by Brigitte, who looked sad to be parting with the money- and that was enough encouragement for you to keep going and grab food.

Big breakfast. Big meals lead to a less irritable wolf come afternoon.

So you did just that, finishing and deciding to grab a plate of food for Winston, because you doubted he even fed himself. The nerd. The goofy monkey nerd.

Mcree shot you a wave goodbye, and left you to your lonesome. Only a few slow eaters stuck around.

Just as you were grabbing some food though, Soldier came strutting up to you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You turned, watching apprehensively.

"Meet me in the lab." Was all Jack said, before meandering out of the room and in the direction you assumed was Winston's lab.

Good thing you were already planning to go there.

As soon as you collected all of Winston's food, you ran out of the cafeteria, and hurried straight to the lab.

Soldier was a strictly business type of dude- if he needed to meet you, it had to be important. 

Pausing in front of the doors, you shifted the food plate out of your dominant hand before pressing the open button.

You were met with a bunch of people crowded around Winston's lab table, everyone's eyes turning to you as you walked in.

You were hesitant- understandably. So many looks watching you enter.

Enough of the gazes were familiar, so you swallowed your fears and sidled up to Winston.

You placed the plate down, gently, still very aware of everyone awkwardly looking at you, "Grabbed a plate for ya."

With nothing else to say, you settled down, making brief eye contact with the man named Junkrat, before looking to Soldier 76.

"So why are we all here?" You asked. That seemed to bring everyone to attention, Soldier the first to shake his head and give everyone a commanding look.

"We're here to discuss the incident-" you ignored the fact that when he said incident he looked at you, "We have some guidelines for knowing what you know now." You nearly laughed when he looked at Junkrat for that line.

A lanky arm shot into the air, courtesy of Junkrat, "Wait wait wait-" He waved it around for a good few seconds before just blurring his question out, "You mean it's a secret??"

Soldier sighed, before nodding.

"And that's what's been being kept from all of us??" 

Soldier nodded again.

"Then why do you have guards posted on her and not Mcree??" Mcree shifted on his seat to say something before Soldier slapped his hand onto the table.

"We are getting. To that." Soldier glared.

Winston finally popped in, "For any of you who are still uncertain about this situation, yes. She and Mcree are werewolves."

Junkrat laughed out a high pitched laugh, resting his face on his knuckles, "As if I was unsure about that. I reckon having a set of 5 inch teeth on your tail for over a minute would make sure of that."

"Another word out of you and you are OUT, of this meeting." Soldier growled.

The look on Jack's face made you wonder if he saw how uncomfortable you got. Or maybe junkrat just annoys soldier as much as Junkrat annoys you. Either way, you were thankful when the Australian man finally shut his mouth and leaned back in his seat.

The meeting went on with relative peacefulness about it. Soldier gave a brief run down of things, one that still someone managed to hide a lot of the details, and people asked questions.

Lena, who was sitting opposite to Soldier, finally asked what everyone was wondering, "Why did she go all feral in the hallway?"

A Korean girl next to her looked up from the game in her hand. In fact- almost everyone looked up if they were doing other things.

Did everyone wonder this? Is everyone scared of me? 

A sicker side of you said they should be- but your rational side just felt pity. Unsespecting people being introduced to a flaming hell hound- of course people would be scared.

Soldier grunted taking a breath to say something, before Angela cut him off, "When we rescued her- she was in horrible condition. Whoever had her before us disturbed her peice of mind."

Soldier looked at Mercy breifly before looking back at everyone, "In other words she can barely control it."

Mcree let out a huff of indignation, "Especially when its the full moon, and a little coackroach keeps stepping on the bigger wolf's ankles..."

Junkrat rolled his eyes, "There's nothing wroing with a little team bonding- How was I suppose ta know-"

"You weren't-" Mcree growled, "You kept pushing regardless though."

Junkrat huffed, giggling even though there was no humor to be found, "Careful there mate- You don't wanna mess with a rat-" 

You didn't think Junkrat could drop that seriously- voice that of a carefully carved knife- and eyes that of a skilled survivor.

Before you could think more of Junkrat's constantly flipping personality, Soldier all but echoed words you had said yesterday, "Out. NOW."

Junkrat made an exasperated groan, pushing off the table and hobbling out of the room, he went grumbling and muttering about things you didn't even bother to listen into. 

You winced when you caught sight of his brand new arm. Brand new, and remade courtesy of your teeth.

"Anymore questions?" Soldier sternly spoke.

A hand rose, Brigitte looking firmly in soldiers direction, "Yes."

Soldier nodded, patiently waiting for her to continue.

Her hand dropped and she smiled, "Can we still interact with her?"

The meeting ended soon after that, and almost everyone scattered. Most went back to the daily tasks, the other side that didn't leave were still standing outside of Winston's lab.

You were one of those people- uncertaintly looking around at everyone.

You still felt bad. About scaring people. Putting unease into their mind at the fact that you could kill them if you lost any sort of control.

You looked at the group that was still there, most just talking to each other.

"Excuses me." You said, flicking your tongue across your lips in a nervous motion. Everyone turned. And by everyone you meant five people.

Lena, Brigitte, that DJ looking person, the Korean girl, and lastly a small Chinese woman. All of them looking at you after you practically invited them to.

"I'm..." you started, glancing between all of them, "I'm sorry- for the scare- and for my standoffish behavior." You paused, each word dragging itself out of your throat like a spiked piece of silver.

"I've been so aggressive- all because I can't take the first step in getting over my own fear... and I'm sorry for that..."

When you finished, you bowed your head, to all of them- which made panic seep into you out of the ill notioned thought of the vulnerable position you just put yourself in. 

They could beat you over the head and you wouldn't see it coming. 

Instead, a hand set itself on your head, unsurely rustling your hair around, "Don't worry love- none of us are angry at ya..."

Those slow words finally made your panic drizzle off into nothing but a few drips of nervousness.

You looked up, meeting the kind eyes of the entire group, and you for once felt like maybe these people- this place, wasn't out to try and torture you. For once, maybe you could trust these people with having your back, and you should do the same with them.

"I didn't think you were that mean- you just seemed very awkward and shy-" Bridgette smiled, giving a chuckle at your face that was making something akin to that of a puppy.

Maybe, just maybe you had some sort of control over your life.


	9. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit- things got out of hand- not in a good way either
> 
> ALSO HOLY SHIT FAN ART YESSS
> 
> IT'S BY MIMIC AND I LOVE THEM AND THIS PHOTO SO MUCH

Over the course of the next week, you've gotten surprisingly... popular.

Your not sure what caused it, or why in the ever loving world people started regarding you in such a good light, but left and right people would try and start conversations with you.

Someone would always be asking you to help them lift something heavy, and trying your absolute best to fit in, you'd do just that.

Oh! Need help scooting the helicopter you landed in the wrong spot? Sure, I can give it a nudge- Oh! Need me to lift the scrap metal someone accidentally dropped all over the outside of the base? Sure, why not.

You assumed people heard of your apology? But you couldn't quite be sure- because how the crap would so many people catch wind, and how would they all decide the apology was for them...

Sometimes when people talked to you, you could still smell fear lingering on them.

You couldn't tell if people were being genuine or not, but how could you know- being tortured can apparently socially stunt someone, because you couldn't tell up from down in a friendly conversation.

A week of nonstop visuals and chatter in your ears and you were a complete husk. So many questions about your physiology- and how you worked, and you were sick of spouting the same thing to every which when and person.

The only thing that kept you partially sane was sparring, fighting toe to toe with those of the same combat level as yourself. The thrill of a victory, and the lessons you've learned through defeat.

Steadily, you were becoming primed for battle. The way you were, and the way you were by nature.

Which is what you were doing now. A fair amount of

Standing still, inside of a practice arena, the blood rushing through your body kept you feeling alive. Jack was standing across from you more out of breath then you were.

The fur spiking out of your hair shook with every step you ran, straight towards Jack.

A block, a jab, a tear of clothes, and a growl, before you all but threw your commander across the floor.

No hesitation, simply the instinct in you being revived. Instinct that pushed you towards your boundaries, and made you stronger..

Launching your body onto him, you locked him onto place on the floor.

This fight was over, and with a laugh and exhale out your mouth, you released him, flopping onto the floor out of breath.

Jack was quicker to get up, dusting himself off huffing a good natured laugh of amusement right back at you.

His hand was extended to help you up, so of course you took it, letting yourself get tugged, strewn limbs righting themselves into their proper positions as you stood.

There was a crowd of people outside the arena, most clapping and cheering at the victory, and it grated your ears- so many people- too many. Soldier didn't say anything to you after he helped you up, merely grabbing his stuff and exiting the arena.

You wanted to fight again... but to be fair that was nearly the 10th time today you sparred with him- you supposed he could stop when he wanted. He won most of them anyways.

You took his initiative, leaving the arena, but instead of gruffly slipping past everyone, you were stuck in the mob.

Everyone cheering you, even though a good sum smelled of fear. The thought of people faking kindness just made you angry, so you didn't even bother to acknowledge them.

You wormed your way out of the room, taking off the moment you got to the hallway.

You wanted to bug Mcree for a fight... again...

Nothing better to do other then practice for field work.

Practice practice practice- that's all you seemed to do.

Not today it seemed- halfway to Mcree's scent and an alarm blared out through the base, a loud siren of sorts.

You had to clench your ears with just how loud they were. Just how much panic was clipped into you through one simple noise.

The siren stopped, instead an intercom beep played and a voice spoke over the system, "Attention Overwatch- will agents Mcree, Genji, Junkrat, Roadhog, (Y/N), and Tracer report to the Arsenal to gather their weapons. Deployment information shall be briefed once gathered.

With another resounding beep, the intercoms were cut off, Athena's voice leaving a dead silence in the halls.

That's what they did for field agents. Holy shit- they did that for field agents- puffing up in a mix of nervous glee, a grin set itself on your face. A grin that stunk of vengeance-

You set off for the weaponry with quick feet, arriving in roughly two minutes. You moseyed inside, unsure of what you were supposed to do- as you had no weapons.

It appeared someone else had already gathered there, a stark glance at the sticky figure to your left and you saw a rat you'd have rather not seen.

Junkrat was stuffing all sorts of contraptions into his pockets, even filling up a second satchel with hunks of metal and those smiley face grenades you always see him with.

He didn't look up until he finished stuffing things into his pocket.

Bent back and eyes curious, you felt his stare on you.

And honest to God, you tried ignoring him, but with a giggle and a drag of his false leg, and he was at your side, "First field mission?"

"Yeup." You flatly answered.

"Nervous?"

You shrugged, immediately flinching when he slung his arm over your shoulder and pulled you you into a strange mocking side hug, "Aww- look at youu- such an inexperienced puppy-" he was so ungodly tall that you just ended up smothered into his side.

"What the fuck..!?" You gritted out, words muffled by his skin, before you outright shoved him off, he just laughed, taking your shove with grace as he teetered near the wall.

"Who the actually fuck do you think you are!" The teeth you bared at him glinted in the lighting, dangerous and clearly a threat, yet he grinned regardless.

"Pretty sure ya know who I am-"

You slammed your fist into the wall, right next to his torso, because shit- its hard to get above someone so tall- your punch went almost straight through the metal, and it sure as fuck shut Junkrat up.

"I don't care who you think you are- I'm asking a simple question- who the fuck do you think you are to pull shit like that with me."

"You mean my comradely hug? It's called team bonding." He gave another try at being conniving towards you, but you just grabbed his chin and forced him to your eye level, golden rings growing thinner with how dilated his eyes had gotten again.

You couldn't tell what emotion it was- definitely wasn't fear.

"Try shit with me again, and don't be complaining when you get bit-"

"Oh I won't-" he murmured, and you scrunched up your nose.

"What??"

"What?" He mimicked- playing off what he said and just before you were about to grill him for answers, in walked another figure.

You both looked towards the door, catching sight of Roadhog. You realized just how compromising the position you were in was.

Junkrats face all too close to yours because of how tall he was, and how much he had to bend just to look you in your eyes. The arm that caged him in, your anger flushed face-

You yanked your half embedded arm out of the wall, backing away with a harsh look and a turn of your heel.

You proceeded to hide in a corner of your own shame.

Junkrat just laughed, nudging Roadhog and saying something to him, but you tuned whatever it was out.

You'd just like to die in a hole. Embarrassment usually wasn't something you were familiar with. Yet here you were. Standing. And very very embarrassed.

Another minute passed, and the rest of the group filed in, Mcree sidling over to your side and nudging you in your corned of shame, "Excited?"

That brightened your day, moderately, "Yus.."

"This is gonna be your first field mission, so chin up-"

Smiling, you gave Mcree a nudge back, "I'm gonna do ten times better then you."

"That a bet? Coming from someone who's never been out and about?"

"Perhaps..." with a grin at each other, you both made a bet. Twenty to whoever does better.

Not that you had twenty, but you could find a way to cough it up.

The door opened, again, last person finally arriving and sidling into the room. They sat down in a meditating pose- odd for a such a chaotic environment.

You inhaled, smelling the scent he brought with him and nearly flinched when you recognized the scent as reptile.

"Who's that metallic dude?" You asked, Mcree following your eyes.

"The cyborg ninja?"

You nodded.

"That's Genji- we go a long ways back."

You eyed him for a moment, "Why does he smell like a... snake of some sort?"

Mcree chuckled, "Dragon, actually, he's a kind of a mythical too?"

Your eyebrow nearly shot off your head, "Really? What kind specifically??"

"Mmm- A lot of fancy stuff, and something like he's got a pact with a dragon spirit? I can't remember all the details myself."

Looking back at Genji, you scratched your chin in thought. Another strange and mysterious creature. Funny. Made you wonder what devices Talon had for countering him.

The thought of Talon turned your mood bitter- before you also thought of today's mission. You hoped it had Talon involved, if only to take pride in shoving everything they might be doing right back into their face.

Refocusing was hard after that, too many pleasant blood filled thoughts to really keep your eyes open to what was happening in the weapons room.

Admittedly nothing was happening, everyone was waiting to be debriefed before getting on with the mission.

White noise filtered through your ears, Mcree shuffling over and making conversation with the ninja, Lena fixing a few pulse bombs onto her belt, Junkrat fidgeting with his explosives before sliding a tire onto his back.

Shame its so heavy- makes him hunch. Bad posture is gonna raise hell for him when he's older. Better yet- eating habits- why in the world did he look like a starved coyote.

Made your wolf wanna lug a deer carcass up just so you could confirm for yourself that he was eating.

His face was sharp, and angled, just about as much as everything else on him was, his grin, his cheeks his eyes-

Eyes that you were now very aware of- eyes that were looking right into your own- and eyes that you had just been staring at for who knows how long-

Before the moment could get worse, the door to the room slid open.

Soldier hurriedly made his way into the room, and all but slammed his hands onto the table, the spare guns shaking with the force.

"Alright- listen up soldier's-" Jack took one small intense moment to scan the room, visor commanding people's attention and focus, "Two hours from now and we'll be landing off the coast of Loanga National Park- this is an in and out stealth rescue mission- we've located a Talon base hiding on the outskirts."

Junkrat's eyebrow shot up in a 'really?' Sort of way, but whatever it was he wanted to say was cut off by Roadhog smacking him upside the head.

A glare at his body guard was all that happened before Soldier kept briefing everyone, "We'll land about 1.5 miles from where our objective is, make our way there by walking, and when time comes, Lena will come around with the ship for a quick exit."

"One question mate-" Junkrat finally piped in, unbelievably fidgety from holding back his question until soldier stopped, "I ain't exactly a 'stealth' fighter- why am I bein dragged along like a bloke who forgot half his ass and a coldie??"

"We need your bombs- there's a circuit board controlling all the main entrances and prison cells."

"Any rando can snap a circuit- what do ya really want m'for?"

The room paused. Tension building thick in the intense air. This was a serious mission, said Soldier's body language. This is life or death.

"The moment you cut the controls- everything opens, and all hell breaks loose. Every Talon agent inside that building will be armed, and alert and ready to shoot at any living thing that moves. We need an experienced diversion so we can get in, and do our job properly."

There was a moment of silence. Everyone eyeing each other, and Junkrat looking Soldier up and down with an inquisitive eye.

"Sounds like a bloody dog's breakfast-" a flash of teeth and a crooked grin, "Count me all in." His voice practically breathed mayhem, dripping and oozing with a severity level you didn't like to hear.

A few maniacal laughters, and a few short words from Soldier, and you were being loaded up into a jet carrier with a new set of ear chips in.

The engine hummed in your ears almost more then when Junkrat tested out the comms by yelling something into them, mechanical doors hissing and closing, sealing everyone off from what will soon become a ravenous wind.

Everyone was situating themselves in their seats, the two rows lining each side of the ship able to hold up to about twenty people.

You settled as close to the back as possible, the threat of the airlocks opening and sucking you out making you take the end seat.

With a disdain, Junkrat sat directly next to you, grinning and eyeing you as you tried to avoid eye contact. Oddly enough, Roadhog decided to stand just opposite to Junkrat, holding onto a handle bar and just... staring across the aisle.

You don't think you've heard the big guy say anything- and you'd imagine whatever came out of his mouth would be the last thing you ever heard.

You shook your head.. Focus on the mission. Buckle up, and focus. You couldn't let anything be a distraction. Focus on revenge- on the pain you were forced to take.

You growled, tugging the straps over your chest- a seat belt that connected in the center of your body.

Your priorities had to be straight for this.

Glancing over and up at Junkrat, you noticed he was still staring, still grinning. The fool he is. He's neglected to put his seat belt on- and despite the thought of him falling out being tempting, you decided to reach over and just click his straps on for him.

He paused his grinning, glancing between your angry looking face, and your hands, scratching his chin after you finished buckling him in.

"Ya know I can do that m'self?"

"We both know you won't though." Was your short reply.

A giggle came from beside you, Junkrat nudging you in the ribs a bit harder then he probably should have, "Ya know me too well sheila- almost warms up m' cold dead heart- like Chrissie, only with explosions...!"

That made you glance at him- a rather inquisitive look into his yellow eyes as though he could answer without you speaking, "Explain to me- whats a 'Chrissie'?"

"Chrissie? Ya know- Christmas?" Junkrat didn't even bother to wait for your response, plowing right on ahead with the conversation with a shrug, "Guess there's a first time for everything."

Again, you tried speaking, only to immediately get ran over again with him continuing on his rant.

"Ya know- If I were a werewolf I feel like I'd know what Christmas is- not ta say there's some'in wroing with not knowing, but I'd be mighty devo if I found out late-"

Sighing- thee possibly longest sigh you could, you squinted your eyes at him- outright shoving your hand over his mouth.

That shut him up, and he gave you a moderately irritated look.

"I know what Christmas is. I just don't understand your weird Australian slang."

Mischief rose to his face after hearing that- you could practically see him tucking that information away for later. Just in the way his grin curled under your palm, and the way his eyes crinkled.

The moment passed, and a few elongated seconds of just looking at each other turned into Junkrat muffling a few words under your hand before licking it.

You yanked your hand back so fast it looked like you burned yourself.

"Ugghhh- you godamn gremlin- why did you lick me!"

A giggle, yet another grin, and the short words, "I can do more then just lick..." had you almost die right then and there, but rather then say anything, or even react you just wiped your hand on his face.

"Take your germs back-"

Soot stuck to your palm from the swipe, and it appeared skin didn't work as a good thing to wipe stuff on, so you wiped whatever was left onto his shorts.

At this point- so much heat had gathered in your face that you may have well been a furnace.

To make matters worse- he was acknowledging the fact that your cheeks were on fire, smugly smiling a toothy expression before wrapping an arm around your shoulder and rubbing his wet cheek onto your face.

His innocent sing song voice grated on your nerves, "Who's taking what back now~?"

The rest of that jet ride was incoherent arguing and fending off Junkrat's never ending reign of touching and bantering. Occasionally Mcree would try to help, but after awhile he just started laughing at your misfortunes.

Everyone in the ship witnessed the encounter, aside from Lena and Jack who were in the cockpit, and you wished Jack was there to tell him off for being annoying.

Eventually, after a long and arduous trip that you couldn't fall asleep on, Lena's voice came in through the earpieces.

"Alrighty everyone! We're five minutes off the coast- everyone make sure you have your equipment!"

A rumbling sound echoed throughout the ship. Gravity shifted everyone about as the jet sloped downward, speed decreasing and the mechanical hissing and shifting of the hovering devices making your hair stick up all kinds of crazy.

The ship swerved, left twice, and right once, before it paused, midair, and the cargo door rumbled open, ramp still a good foot from touching the sandy ground.

Just as you reached to unbuckle yourself, Junkrat popped the belt open, laughing and scurrying off before you could say anything. What a dimwit.

Shaking it off, you stalked over to the edge of the ramp, jumping off and watching as Soldier walked over to the rest of the group.

"Stand up straight soldiers! We have a long trek ahead of us."

The ship's whirring got louder, picking up in energy as Lena flew it off the beach.

"As soon as we reach the parameters of the building you'll notice one of two things- One, there is a military grade wall surrounding the base. Two, there are a lot of guards, all of which are Talon." The visor that subtly looked in your direction was noticed, just as Jack seemed to tense at whatever thought you brought to his mind.

"Whatever you do, do not attack before the circuit breaker is broken." Soldier pulled out several small see-through visors, handing one to everyone except Junkrat, "Put these on, they'll give you a holographic layout of the building."

The junker hunching next to you grumbled, muttering about the fact that just because he broke it once didn't mean he should get left out.

Everyone ignored what he was grumbling and continued on.

"We reach that wall, and there is one way in- through the sewers. The moment we're inside we split into two teams," Soldier nodded his head at you, "(Y/N)- your with me. Decoy work is too risky for you right now."

Huffing, you simply nodded.

"Mcree, you're coming with us too."

The cowboy gave a cheer, slapping your back with a boyish joy.

"Everyone else- your on circuit board duty."

Everyone conceded, shuffling about to finish putting on gear. Soldier uttered a 'move out' and the walk began.

Despite how militaristic the walk was supposed to be, you found yourself enjoying it.

There were so many scents to take in. So many sounds and sights you hadn't seen in at least ten years.

The trees made you want to run and run and run, just to feel the breeze- run and track and hunt, just like you used to. But you held yourself back.

You were not the you you used to be. Now, you were a soldier in a war, fighting for a justice that might never be served without you.

Licking your lips thoughtlessly, you wiped some sweat off your brow.

However much this reminded you of home, it was incredibly arid out. Not hot, but so dry that breathing was just a pain.

"Where are we?" Nudging Mcree you asked him a question.

"The Loango National Park."

"I know that, ya dunce, where relative to the equator?- its so dry..." you squinted at him.

"Uuuhh-- Soldier what continent we in?"

Jack didn't even spare you a glance, "Africa."

"Naw- pretty sure we're in Europe." Junkrat stated matter a factually, mischief easily seen through. He wormed his face in between you and Mcree, so hunched over from the tire on his back that he was nearly eye level with you.

Mcree slapped his hand on Junkrat's face and shoved him back into walking pace with Roadhog.

"You wouldn't know America from Antarctica-" Mcree jabbed at the Australian for his attempt to confuse you.

Should you even add anything to what Junkrat said? You doubted much would come of it, so you settled on just ignoring him and continuing on from Africa.

You huffed, "Never thought I'd end up in a different continent."

"Feel any different then any other piece'a land?" Mcree asked.

"Aside from temperature and foliage- no." You stated. Your lack of wonder was noted, Mcree shrugging, "Guess its different for everyone." Everyone just kept continuing to walk with that.

When you finally arrived, it was exactly as Soldier said. First the wall- and next the soldiers.

There were so many of them. So, so many.

Who knows how many had silver- and who knows which would be the one to spot you.

You shivered. Partially out of fear. Patially out of excitment.

Ahead of you, Soldier dropped to his knees, crouching and motioning for the rest of you to do the same.

Everyone was relatively stealthy, except for the junkers. Maybe it was how good your hearing was, but it wasn't until everyone started sneaking around that they got so loud. Junkrat's grenade launcher was constantly clunking around, lid opening and closing- grenades clunking about on his belt. Even Roadhog was loud, the chains of his hook jingling and his breathing louder then the rest of you.

Several times throughout the walking did the group have to pause, wait for guards to switch rounds along the wall.

Taking cover in the trees, you all hugged the tree line as tight as you could, making your way around the base and near a drain that lead into the sewer gates.

It was disgusting, especially for your sensitive nose- and you could tell Mcree thought the same, but after Soldier tread right in, you had no choice but to follow.

Junkrat giggled as you all walked in, and the laugh echoed down the tunnel.

Everyone turned to glare at him, and you tried your best not to laugh when he made an offended gasp at everyone's staring.

"Wasn't my fault- just thought about how fun it'd be to wreck this place-" was what he whispered.

Mcree instantly shot back with a, "Thats called 'your fault'."

Junkrat huffed and rolled his eyes, nearly bumping into you when you stopped.

He peered past your shoulders to look at why Soldier stopped, squinting and adjusting his bombs again.

"Why'd we stop?" He murmured.

"Sh." Was all Soldier said, looking up into the grates above him. He pulled a device out of his pockets, a small metallic device with a ring of blue glowing light around its circular edges.

Jamming it into the corner of the grate, he let it suction itself there.

Everyone waited in silence. Relative silence if your including Junkrat.

The ring of light blinked twice, and Soldier finally reached for the grate. With a harsh and controlled push, the grate slid open, to which he peered around the perimeter before hauling himself out of the hole and into the hallway.

You climbed out second, rolling into another crouch as you stood guard. Behind you Mcree climbed out, peacekeeper clacking against his leg with a muted click.

Junkrat came out next, getting stuck because of his tire. You had to wait an extra minute or two for him to pause, hand the tire to Roadhog, climb through, and pull the tire through.

He did not want to leave that thing behind.

You flinched as he dropped down in a crouch next to you, grinning at nothing instead of you for once. He seemed more excited then usual.

"Can't fit."

You turned your head to look into the grate again, seeing Roadhog's mask staring up at everyone.

He already had to crouch because of his height alone, and now that he reached the grate, there was clearly no way to get him through.

"Shit." Junkrat muttered, grin finally dropping long enough for something other then insanity to be displayed, "Well now who am I going to have a good time with??"

"You have Genji- don't complain." Mcree rolled his eyes.

"Well you 'ave (Y/N)- how'm I suppose ta not complain?" Junkrat aptly pointed to you, to which Mcree didn't seem to have the words to counteract.

"Both of you- shut up. No one is trading partners." Soldier gruffed, "Junkrat- be fucking careful- you don't have your bodyguard to pull you put of a sticky situation."

"UuAAarghh!! Come onn-" the fingers on his mechanical arm rolled against his knee, "This mission ain't gonna be any fun ya old bloody wet blanket-"

"Hush." You piped in eyes going wide as you tried to listen past the chatter of their conversation Mcree seemed to be picking up something as well when you sent him a glance.

"Dont hush me- I'm trying to-" before Junkrat could get any farther, you slammed your hand over his mouth.

"H u s h..." you all but growled, "People- coming from the right hall, get back in the grate, now-"

Mcree jumped back in almost immediately, landing on Roadhog, who threw him off of him, before moving out of the way.

Soldier motioned for you both to get in next, but after a glance to the tire on Junkrat's back you realized that wasn't an option in this situation.

You could always stay and fight. Stay and be ready to tear whoever comes through that hallway-

God knows you wanted to.

The footsteps were getting closer, so close that even the others could hear it- so close that you could smell the grit of gunpowder, and taste the metallic flavor of silver.

Before you could stupidly reveal yourself, a hand tugged you off into a room, door quietly closing with a small hiss of its automatic function.

Your nose died the moment you took a breathe, inhaling and exhaling broad strokes of a familiar spicy inanimate smell. Side effects of having your nose jammed into his bare chest.

You were tense, but Junkrat seemed tenser then you. Definitely not because of the guards.

Faintly under the overbearing and intoxicating scent of Junkrat, you picked up on old water, and chemicals.

Where were you- and how did you get here so quick?

Junkrat must've pulled you into the room. The very small room- with mops, and paper towels, and a vast amount of cleaning supplies.

Supply closet. Great.

Outside the door a scuffle of footsteps went pass, and you stilled yourself. Your breathe was bated until they finally tread down a different hallway.

You would have thrown yourself out of the closet if not for the fact that you didn't want to cause a lot of racket. Instead, you merely cracked the door back open to peek, taking in the empty hallway before completely opening the door.

You trotted out, Junkrat following on your heel. Peering into the now closed grate, you silently pulled it off, letting Soldier and Mcree back in. Genji had all but vanished.

Mcree laughed, gesturing to your face, to which you tried your best to wipe off the soot that had been smeared onto your face.

"Them ears of yours sure be useful- reckon ya could be like a radar." The junker nudged you in the ribs, making you huff and just roll your eyes.

"Doubtful." You muttered.

"Nah, we are pretty good at hearing stuff, I'll admit." Mcree spoke, hands on his hips.

"He has a point." Soldier spoke.

Everyone perked their heads, most noticeably Junkrat.

"Genji disappeared- and we're down a man considering Roadhog is out- Mcree, you should go with Junkrat."

"Mmmm-" Mcree scrunched his face up, "I'd rather not."

"It wasn't a suggestion. Junkrat can't sneak to save his life, your hearing could get him around people with relative ease." Soldier pulled his gun up into a more battle ready position.

With a groan, Mcree walked to the opposite side of Junkrat, "Let's get this over with."

"Don't get in my way cowboy-" Junkrat gave Mcree a glare.

"Oi. Rat." Roadhog grunted from inside the grate. With a start, all of Junkrat's attention was on his buddy, and he sidled up to the grate before leaning down to listen to whatever it was Roadhog had to say.

"Don't be stupid."

Junkrat's expression dropped to an irritated expression, "Yeh, yeh- oi can handle m'self."

"Don't use all of your concussion mines just to fly around."

"Oi- don't call me out ya-"

"AND...." Roadhog cut Junkrat off, "Don't light all ov ya bombs before the battle starts."

"ONE time mate- one time!"

"..." Roadhog gave him a blank looking stare with his mask.

"...two times.... but oi've learned me lesson! Honest."

A few more seconds of giving him a blank stare, and Roadhog nodded in an approving sort of way, "Don't get killed."

"sure thing- 'mum'."

Roadhog gave him yet another blank stare (you figured it was a common occurrence) before grunting and meandering back the way we had sneaked in.

"Let's move out." Soldier commanded, walking in the opposite direction of everyone. You picked up after him, briefly glancing back to see Mcree giving Junkrat a blank look, and the latter giving your fellow werewolf a dirty look with his arms crossed.

Huffing, you clicked the button on your visor, following along with Soldier.

It was all a very calm walk. Occasionally hiding from soldiers, and disabling camera's with those little circular devices Soldier had. You assumed the other team was doing the same, but who knew. Certainly not you.

Eventually you got to a turn, where you could hear a guard standing just down the hallway. Holding out a hand in front of Soldier you stopped him, shaking your head no.

Your objective was just up head. You supposed you'd need that distraction now.

Soldier decided to veer off into a different room, sliding in silently and waiting for you to come in before closing it.

It was clear of people, excluding yourselves, and it appeared to be some sort of break room.

It was there that the both of you waited. Complete silence, only your breathing and your own thoughts to keep companion with.

Neither of you spoke, and neither of you had to. You understood exactly what Soldier wanted you to do without him needing to tell you. Even when one unsuspecting soldier walked through, and you wanted nothing more then to crush his head in, you merely choked him out in unconsciousness. Because that was what Soldier wanted. He wanted you to have self control.

You knew it was time arrived for you to continue your mission the moment it was right. It was hard not to know. The alarms blared through the base, so loud and earsplitting that any other sound was all but drowned out. Soldiers charged down the hallways, boots stampeding and listening to what their headsets told them.

Hair bristling, you followed Jack as he slid out of the room and straight towards the hallway that was previously guarded.

As suspected. Everyone had left.

Soldier walked up to the door, pressing the button and freezing when it didn't open.

"Dammit!" He cursed, "They must have switched the power source for the prison locks. Cutting the circuit breaker wasn't enough."

Grinning, you stood up straight, "You do realize who your talking to right?"

He shot you a look before just stepping out of the side to let you do what you needed to do.

Punching the side of the door, you dented it far enough in to worm your fingers around the edge of the door. You didn't pause before peeling the door across, metal squealing nearly as loud as the alarm still buzzing through the halls.

Passing through the now useless door, you were greeted with the sight of a wide open room, prison cells lining each side of the very long passage way.

"Search for this woman." Soldier tossed a picture to you, to which you glanced at before taking the right side of the prison cells and began scanning everyone inside. Down, and down, and down the right side, all sorts of misfits chained up and looking at you with frowns and creased eyebrows.

Everyone except for one person should look like they belonged, and you could tell that the person in the picture was a good person. A single warm brown eye, tan skin, Egyptian marking just under their eyes. You searched and searched, but to no avail.

She wasn't here.

Glancing to Jack as you reached the end of your row, you grimaced as he seemed to realize the same thing.

She wasn't here.

"Fuck-" Soldier cursed, punching the wall with a silent and seething anger.

Whoever we're looking for must be important.

He punched the wall again for good measure, before tapping the device in his ears and saying, "Mission is a bust- who we're looking for isn't here. Get out of there now. Lena, get ready for pickup."

"Got it." Mcree muttered with a strained voice, gunshots heard in the background.

"Understood sir." Tracer chirped.

Junkrat didn't reply, but surely he heard as well. Neither did Genji.

Soldier stared at the wall for another moment, before sucking up his anger and just speed walking out of the room.

Shaking your head, you followed after Jack like a puppy, keeping pace with him, and trying your best to listen to anything other then the buzzing breach alarm.

The walk back to the grate was just as calm as the walk there- no disturbances- and by now the building was rumbling with explosions, and alarms, and very faint gunshots somewhere on the upper levels of the building.

That means their still distracting everyone. Slipping into the grate, you rushed back outside, the moment you set foot on grass Soldier immediately pressed on his communication device, "We're out safe, where are you."

"I am out." Mcree grunted from behind a tree, "Minute they saw me they pumped me full of silver-" He hissed clutching his abdomen, "I can live for a solid six more hours, but moving around efficiently is incredibly difficult."

"Where's Junkrat." Solder growled.

"Shit- I don't know, he just kept exploding things after you said to get out of there."

"Was he shot?" You questioned.

"No- hard to shoot accurately when grenades are under your feet. He got grazed by a few bullets but he was doing fine."

Huffing, you looked back at the building, alarms still audible, and explosions still going strong.

"What about Roadhog?"

Mcree took Soldier's outstretched hand, standing up and muttering, "He went in after the main entrances opened."

A moment of silence passed everyone, Mcree harshly breathing, Soldier sternly looking at the base with his eyebrows furrowed, and you simply taking everything in.

Soldier tried one last time to get a response over the comms, failing and letting out a long and disappointed sigh.

"I'm going in." You spoke. You couldn't just leave them there.

"No. You are not going in there." Soldier growled, "You're gonna come back out just as injured as Jesse."

"I think I've had enough experience with silver to survive."

Without further ado, you turned back around to head off into the base.

Soldier tried body blocking you a few times, but this wasn't a matter of if or not, this was keeping a part of the team alive. To say your instincts were flaring up was an understatement. Junkrat was a nuisance, but he didn't have bad intent. At least not with you.

He was a part of the team no matter how much of a jackass he sometimes was.

Growling and puffing up, you slunk through the main entrance, scurrying around and into the main building.

Follow the explosions. That's all you needed to do.

You didn't have his scent, you weren't were he previously was, so all you could do was follow the explosions.

Eventually you caught sight of Roadhog, walking through the halls and doing exactly what you were doing. Looking.

"Have you found him?" You heaved out, breathless after running around.

Roadhog shook his head no, to which you growled and kept running. Much faster then Roadhog, he was already out of your sight.

You kept running, even directly past Talon agents, who unloaded their silver into your passing figure. You felt more and more drained the more you ran, but you couldn't let up now.

The higher the levels you went, the louder the explosions got, until eventually, you stumbled across the scene of the crime, atop the roof of the building, with scattered bodies all across the steps up and along the roof, some shot with what looked like peacekeeper's bullets, but a majority scorched and exploded.

There was still too many soldiers. everyone who caught sight of you shot at you- the silver weighing you down so much that every time you breathed that damn metallic scent was in your nose, and every time you swallowed blood was in your mouth. There were far, far too many soldiers, that you kept jumping over, just to get a glance at what Junkrat was doing.

His tire was being swung off his back, slamming into the ground, wire being pulled like a lawnmower.

Last time he used that, it was on you- and last time he used that he took cover.

But up here, there is no cover. He's going to get blown to smithereens- and then his corpse is going to get shot of the roof of the building.

You darted up, slamming your arm so hard into the back of one of the Talon agents that your hand went clean through, blood soaking your arm and dripping to the floor.

You made eye contact with Junkrat- wild grin and bloody face turning friendly the moment he saw it was you. Absolutely nothing but joy and excitement.

But the damage was already done the moment he pulled that string. The most you could do was take the blow.

Which you did, shifting so fast, wolf side rushing out of you just to get to him in time, grabbing him too hard, and turning your back to the explosion with barely enough time to think.

"Good day mate! Whot brings ya to ma fine lil' part of the barnie?" He yelled flinching as you crushed him to your fuzzy chest.

The boom behind you was absolutely deafening, dead bodies being flung everywhere, your limp one included. Whatever you did, you refused to drop his body, a height from this high would kill him.

His manic laughing filled your ears, which were ringing as the explosion from the tire turned your back into living fire. You couldn't respond to his question, your eyes flicking as the fire licked at them, and your snout clenched into a snarl as gravity all but pulled your stomach into your throat.

Your stretched your feet out as far as they could go, trying to position yourself to safely land, but it was difficult while holding a 6 foot wriggling man and you couldn't properly see the ground.

So difficult that when you landed on your feet, crouching to ease the fall, your couldn't stand upright, immediately falling to your knees and collapsing onto the ground. Your fur was sticky with blood, but you attempted to stand, shaking your head as you rose.

Two soot smelling hand grabbed onto your face, stroking your head to try and sooth you, "....be good........ its........ bad.....gonna be okay...." You could barely hear what was spoken. Shoving the hand off of your face, you latched onto the words you heard.

It's gonna be okay.

You couldn't see or hear anything- eyes covered with blood as you tried standing again.

The silver made you fall again, but you puffed hot breath out of your nose and tried again- fuck-

This was so hard.

It's gonna be okay.

A person slung your long arm around their neck, grabbing your clawed hand and hoisting you upwards-

Garbled words reached your ears and nothing was making sense anymore. The difference from up and down were getting difficult to understand.

A hand dusted down your snout, snuffing out the fire on your eyes

Shit- the silver was so strong-

Burn burn burning-- your ears were still ringing ringing, and the silver kept eating at your skin and blood.

It's gonna be okay.

Your eyesight cleared just enough for you to glance over at who was holding you upward- catching Junkrat's moderately worried face, and still hearing a bunch of drowned out garbled gibberish. He was talking, but you couldn't hear him.

You looked away from his face, catching sight of two Talon soldiers, looking forward at the both of you, one shaking in his boots and clearly scared shitless and the other much more confident and ready to shoot at you.

Neither of your could attack though- and you supposed this is were you get caught again, and put in another lab.

You closed your eyes very briefly.

This was it.

The scuffling sound of a dragged body.

The clang of metal chains.

The tick of something slicing through the air-

And the gun shot that put your hearing out of commission again.

It's gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haah- You took the blow- probably not the smartest thing you've done.
> 
> Also- I started a small tumbrl if anyone's interested in sending fan art- and or seeing small snippets of chapters and other art stuffs that I draw for it
> 
> https://teaspoon-of-spice.tumblr.com/post/635339839343050752/i-got-a-bone-to-pick-with-you-sick-and-tired-of
> 
> This is a link to the tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Have no fear, this is most definitely a Junkrat/reader story. Mcree is just a good friend- mainly because werewolves in this universe have an innate desire to group up and run around as a pack. Humans take a little longer to be accepted for werewolves in general, but reader is super distrustful of everything, so extra nerfs for humans there.


End file.
